


Paper Flowers

by odershvank913



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kinda, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, everyone has communication problems, i feel like i need better tags, romance stuff with struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odershvank913/pseuds/odershvank913
Summary: [Modern Universe, Alternative Universe]Sakura is a student who doesnt know where to go in life, especially not being sure if her dreams are worthy of a career. After meeting a small fluffy dog (can you imagine Sasuke owning a small fluffly dog?) she begins to slowly change her life, with and without boys drama.I dont know if this is a good summary haha-
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Not sure yet, probably more along the way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Paper Flowers Prologue & Finding Jeju

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you!  
> Thanks for giving this ff a chance. I know its a bit OOC because I first started with different characters in my mind and I just wanted to get this out there after writing the prologue as a oneshot for my friends. But i also think Sasuke would be a bit more differentiated without a lot of his trauma.  
> Also I'm mixing in some names from other animes/mangas as well. you can look at it as small easter eggs to other fandoms if you want to. ;D  
> I hope you enjoy <3

The paper flowers were blowing in the wind when I opened the window. This scent of spring and summer rain somehow made the start of the day special, even though everything was as usual.  
Waking up. Getting ready. Preparing my food. To work. Doing the same tasks as always. And yet today felt better than a normal day. 5:30 p.m. Getting off from work. I plugged my headphones into my ears and turned the music on before I even got in the elevator downstairs. Outside, the sun was shining much stronger than a few weeks ago. When I decided to walk home, someone tapped my shoulder. Surprised, I pulled out my headphones and turned around.  
"Shall we walk together?" he asked me.  
I shrugged my shoulders "Why not?" 

So we walked next to each other for a few minutes without exchanging a single word. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, after all we had known each other for quite some time. Nevertheless, this meeting today was unexpected.

"What are you doing around here anyway?"  
"Maybe I had to work nearby" a short break "...or maybe I just wanted to see you"  
He grinned.  
"You're full of shit," I laughed and followed it up with a "Be honest!" even though I knew the answer.  
"Mmm, that would be boring. But I have a little time. Shall we go down by the creek?"  
"We can do that. You're really lucky we're in the middle of nowhere and nobody recognizes you.  
"Excuse me? I dont think anyone would recognize me in my master disguise!"  
"A hat and sunglasses are not a disguise. At most it could be a costume for something."  
He smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

After we walked along the creek for a while, we sat down for a moment.  
After another while I interrupted the silence: "What do you think it will be like one day?  
He turned to me: "What do you mean?"  
"The future..."  
He thought for a moment: "I don't know exactly, just living in the moment... work... I don't know right now, somehow I made bad experiences with planning so far... What do you think?"  
"Thinking about just being happy, and I don't want to wait for that."  
"So why wait?"  
The atmosphere changed a bit.  
"Sometimes I wonder what we're doing here, you know."  
"I see. I hope you can still find a way to be happy right now," he said and took a small flower made out of paper from his jacket pocket.  
"And maybe you can wait a little bit more for both of us."  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We will see"

When I arrived home I put the flower to the other flowers made of paper.

-

Chapter 1: Finding Jeju

Today was one of those days when she just had to get out. Just go. She was so angry and she didn't know what to do with it.  
Because her last visit to her parents made it clear to her again: They just didn't want to know anything about what she really wanted to do in life. They simply had a clear idea of how she should live her life. Nobody was interested in the fact that this was not something that made her happy.  
While she walked along the stream in her rage, she didn't even realize what was really happening around her. If her mood wasn't so bad either, she could perhaps enjoy the pink sky and the warm spring air. Actually a perfect spring day. But when did the weather suit her mood?  
It was hard to even think clearly when the same accusations and doubts were circulating in her head: "Am I really wasting my time? Should I perhaps do something reasonable after all? Maybe they had re-  
"Eh?" She looked down and a small white fluffy dog with a pointed snout and a black spot on its ear and chest stood in front of her. She looked around.  
"Are you alone here?" she asked the dog while bending down to hold him by the collar before he ran away again.  
"At least you seem to be nice... but what am I doing here with you?" she pondered, while two dark saucer eyes stared at her.  
She sat down on the floor with the dog on her lap.  
The dog seemed to be very enthusiastic about it and jumped into her face to lick it.  
"Eh", she tried to turn her face away and had to laugh.  
"I am happy to see you here. But I think someone is going to miss you. What are we going to do now?"  
She looked at the collar. Maybe someone had put a cell phone number or a name on it? Normally she knew all the dogs in the area, because until recently she used to take her dog for walks.  
"And I've never seen you here before," she explained to the little fluff while scratching him behind his pointed ears.  
Normally she would go to the shelter, but what if someone nearby was looking for the little fluff?  
Maybe she should wait a little bit longer here, the dog certainly didn't run that far...  
This incident had at least torn her out of her brooding for the time being.  
And so the two of them sat by the creek for a few minutes and looked at the sky.  
Suddenly the dog pricked up his ears.  
"Did you hear something I didn't? Maybe your name?"  
She turned around and saw someone running in her direction, apparently calling out for the little fluffy dog. The dog in her arm seemed to be happy because he started fidgeting around. It was good that she had waited.  
"Is that your dog?" she called out to the guy after standing up.  
"Yes" he gasped completely out of breath when he arrived.  
In front of her stood a guy in black hoodie, probably over six feet tall, with his hood on his head and a few dark hairs underneath. He seemed to be her age.  
She had to smile a little when she handed him the fluffy dog so he could put it back on a leash:  
If you think in clichés, big young guys don't exactly have small fluffy dogs. But what are clichés anyway .  
"Thank you. This has really never happened before. Usually Jeju...", he said incredulously.  
"Ah, so Jeju is your name," she said and knelt down to stroke him again.  
Jeju, completely untouched by the care of his owner, was happy about the attention.  
Jeju's owner seemed to want to go on with it directly. "Thank you again. I don't know why..." he murmured under his nose. But Jeju did not intend to move on.  
She had to laugh. He was visibly frustrated, which was clearly reflected in his wrinkled eyebrows.  
"I have to go in that direction as well..." she said and walked beside them.  
As Jeju moved on, his owner gave him a very reproachful look.  
"Are you kidding me? First you want to run away and now you don't even want to come with me?", he turned to her: "Now it just looks like I didn't train my dog at all. I really don't know..."  
She interrupted him with a shrug of her shoulders: "Happens. I had a dog once and sometimes there are days like that."  
"But Jeju doesn't even like other people that much. Do you know how difficult it is, for example, to find someone to look after him when I have to work?"  
"I feel honored," she laughed, "but I thought I knew all the dogs around here. I've never seen you before."  
And he would have stayed in her memory, because there weren't many people around her age who regularly walk a dog.  
"I am visiting my grandparents for a few days"  
"I see"  
They walked a few steps side by side without saying anything. The silence, however, was in no way unpleasant. Through the whole incident she could forget for a short moment what had happened with her parents earlier. Instead, she had to smile at the little dog that was running in front of her. What an influence animals sometimes have.  
Jeju's owner also seemed to calm down slowly and did not look so tense anymore.  
"And what are you doing here without a dog?" he asked. He had always wondered why people went for walks without a dog.  
"Are you not allowed to go for a walk without a dog?" she replied to him.  
"Of course but, it's getting dark already"  
"Ha ha what the hell does that mean. So, as a girl, are you not allowed to walk alone in the dark?"  
You could see his annoyance or was is it panic in his eyes as he went from one clumsy comment to the next.  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"No, I didn't mean..."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she annoyed him further for a moment before she answered honestly, "Needed some air and Im on my way home."  
"I see," he nodded understandingly.  
For a moment she thought about just telling him. But he hadn't asked and telling a complete stranger about her problems seemed strange to her. So she said nothing and instead enjoyed the distraction of Jeju until they arrived at her apartment.  
"Okay, this is where-" they both started talking.  
"- where my grandparents live," he finished his sentence.  
"I live" she finished hers.  
Both looked confused at each other.  
"Okay, this is weird," she said.  
He agreed with her as they walked through the small front garden to the front door. Both took out their keys at the door. Uncertain as to who should unlock the door, they hesitated. Finally he unlocked the door and went ahead.  
His grandparents lived on the first floor. He stopped briefly in front of the door.  
"My apartment is upstairs," she explained.  
"Okay."  
She knelt down to Jeju to say goodbye with a short crawl behind his ears.  
"He seems to really like you," he said with a slight astonishment in his voice.  
"Well, call me dog whisperer. But he is also just cute. Can't imagine anyone not liking him"  
"If you only knew," he said, unlocking the door to the apartment, "Thanks again."  
"No big deal," she replied and waved goodbye to him as she went up the stairs.

On the way up, she wondered why she had never seen her neighbor's grandson before. After all, the older couple had been living down there since before yesterday and she had been living in the house for over a year.  
She shared the apartment with consisted of Renji and Tia, two of her best friends. When you saw Renji for the first time, he could look very scary with his red hair, all those tattoos and his loose mouth. The only thing that might counteract this was his strange preference for extravagant sunglasses. Tia was probably one of the most beautiful women she knew, with her darker complexion and in contrast with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Absolute girl crush potential. She was usually the quieter voice of reason between the two.  
When she entered her apartment, she was greeted by both of them watching some show on the couch.  
"How was it with your parents?" Renji asked.  
"Oh, same old."  
"Phew your parents...Lets just have a nice evening then and watch something together," Tia suggested, "We ordered pizza. And with this invitation she let herself fall on the sofa with both of them.  
"But on the way back, I found a dog."  
"How?"  
"I had never seen this dog here before."  
"Did you take a picture?" Tia asked.  
"No. But hold on. The dog belongs to the grandson of our downstairs neighbor. And we walked a bit in the same direction and suddenly we were both standing in front of the door. A bit strange. But love the dog. So maybe you can see him in real life".


	2. Cake and a pink mug

The doorbell rang. Nobody expected visitors on this Wednesday morning.  
"Did any of you order anything?" Renji shouted through the apartment.  
"Not me."  
"Me neither"  
It rang again and in addition a short barking could be heard.  
Renji opened the door and saw a guy in front of him holding something in his hand. Both looked at each other briefly, but before either of them could say anything, a small fluffy dog ran past Renji into the apartment.  
"Jeju!" the guy scolded in front of the door. Jeju was visibly unimpressed and just ran further into the apartment until he was no longer to be seen.  
"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with him at the moment. Actually I just wanted to bring the cake. My grandparents thought it was appropriate because your girlfriend found Jeju yesterday."  
Renji laughed, whereupon Jeju's owner looked at him confused. But Renji did not correct his assumption about Sakura being his girlfriend and instead reached out his hand, "Come in for a moment. I am Renji"  
"Who is this?" Tia asked around the corner.  
"The dog dude. With cake!" Renji called back.  
"The dog dudes name is also Sasuke," he replied while he gave Renji his hand.  
The latter led him, along with the cake, to the dinner table where Tia was also sitting.  
"Tia", she waved briefly to introduce herself.  
Sasuke put the cake down on the table and nodded to confirm.  
"Where did that dog go again?" he asked and took a look around the room.  
The dining table, on which the sun was shining, stood in the corner of a large room. It seemed to be the living room because there was also a big couch and TV. The apartment seemed to be about the same size as his grandparents', but with a slightly different layout. From the living room 5 doors led into other rooms. So probably three rooms for three people, bathroom and kitchen. So maybe they shared this apartment and there wasnt a couple, as he first assumed when Renji opened the door for him.  
From one of the rooms came a disheveled Sakura with Jeju on her arm.  
"Are you looking for this one again? I also heard cake earlier... and I think I deserve another one."  
Sasuke shook his head with a slight smile and rolled his eyes.  
"YOU always lose your dog, so don't look like that," she annoyed him and pressed Jeju in his arms before she disappeared towards the kitchen, "Want some coffee?  
"I just wanted to bring the cake.", Sasuke answered  
"Surely there's time for coffee? Sakura raved so much about Jeju yesterday, now we can finally get to know him ," Tia said.  
"She didn't say anything about you tho," teased Renji and offered him the seat next to him.  
You could see a slightly sour look in Sasukes's eyes before he said to Jeju, "So, today you are the star of the room" and sat him down on the floor to sit down himself.  
Tia tried to call Jeju to her, but he ran to meet Sakura instead.  
"He really only has eyes for Sakura," Renji said.  
Sasuke agreed. And now he finally knew her name.  
She came back from the kitchen with Jeju in tow as well as two cups of coffee for her and Sakura.  
"The good Disney cup for our guest," she said while she placed a black green cup with all the Disney villains next to Sasuke.  
She, however, kept a pink cup with a dragon on it.  
"Maybe I would have preferred the pink mug?", he replied to get back to her for yesterday.  
Sakura looked at him perplexed and had to laugh. So today she was probably the one who expressed stupid prejudices.  
Finally she shrugged her shoulder "Got me there" and swapped the cups.  
Renji and Tia threw a confused look at each other and both asked themselves: Had she just voluntarily given up her favorite cup for her guest?  
"Do you need milk?" asked Sakura.  
"No"  
"Anyone wants some cake for breakfast?" she asked the others.  
Tia and Sasuke shook their heads while Renji replied: "Yes, I'll have one, but I have to leave for my tattoo appointment right away."  
Sasuke looked at Rukia in disbelief: "You're just having breakfast now? It is half past eleven..."  
"It's semester break. And I'm not a big breakfast eater."  
Renji interrupted getting to the facts: "So you're visiting your grandparents? Why haven't we met you before?"  
"I travel a lot in my job" was Sasukes's short answer and everyone realized that maybe it's better not to ask any further questions.  
At that moment Sakura got up and disappeared briefly into the kitchen to get two plates.  
Aware of the unpleasant change of mood, Sasuke tried to steer the conversation to something else: "What kind of tattoo are you getting?".  
"We'll continue with my left sleeve," he replied, presenting his left arm with the outlines of a snake and a gorilla in a bamboo forest.  
"So Neo Traditional's your thing?"  
"A connoisseur of tattoo art! Yes, for this motif defo. Do you have any tattoos?"  
He thought for a second: "I want one, but I change my mind too often. But there are artists I like."  
"So much virgin skin, you could do so much. But the first tattoo is always something special," Renji philosophized.  
"Do you all have tattoos?" Sasuke asked Tia and Sakura, who was back and ate her cake now. Both nodded without elaborating further.  
Renji also bit into his piece of cake when he looked at the clock and announced that he had to go.  
"I would also go now. Thanks for the coffee in this wonderful cup," Sasuke said in Sakuras's direction and stood up with Renji.  
"Just for you," Sakura laughed, "and tell your grandparents thanks for the cake. Jeju can come to me more often, if there is always cake involved".  
"Don't say that too soon. I might get back on that"  
"Feel free," Sakura replied, and then turned to Jeju to say goodbye with a behind the ear crawl "Bye my little baby. Maybe we will see each other again soon"  
And with that both boys left the apartment together.

"Sakura. You didn't say he was so good-looking," Tia said when both boys were gone.  
"Hmm, you think so?"  
Tia shook her head in disbelief.  
"Tall, well built, hair on point and those eyes! And you could cut yourself at this Jawline... and even if a bit distanced he seems to be a nice guy. What more could you want?"  
Sakura laughed: "Then go for it"  
"You're really dumb sometimes! Also, his face looks reminds me of someone?" was Tia's answer.  
Sakura pulled a face: "Heyyyy, what does that mean?"  
But Tia let Sakura sulk without an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a lot to say about this. Maybe Sasuke is a bit too open and nice? But on the other hand im not planning for him to being majorly traumatised in his past.
> 
> Also, do you own a disney mug? 
> 
> Also nr2: i feel like if they would live in our universe, tattoos wouldnt be too ooc :D


	3. Pink Hair

  
"Oh Sakura dear. Hello!" said the grandma.  
"Hello and hello Jejuuu. Did you go for a walk with Jeju today?"  
"Yes, Sasuke had to do something for work today. I already heard that Jeju is terribly in love with you. And now he didn't want to go any further the moment he saw you."  
Sakura laughed: "Yes, I don't know what it is either. But of course I am happy. Being loved by animals is always a nice feeling. And fortunately we have to go in the same direction anyway"  
"Oh dear, you are right," laughed the granny, "Only animals can love you so unconditionally"  
"Yeah haha. But he seems to like you, too. So he can't be as difficult as Sasuke says"  
"Dear, you underestimate the whims of this dog. Besides Sasuke, my husband and I are the only ones who are allowed to go for walks with him at all. This dog is a princess. "  
"Oh wowi. As sweet as he always is, I would not have expected that... Oh and on another note, thank you again for the cake. It was really delicious"  
"I am glad to hear that. That was the least I could do. Sasuke was really upset when he came home that night and told us how he had gone for a walk in the woods with Jeju and then he was gone. Fortunately he found you two quickly."  
"I'm sure someone would have been quick to steal a cute dog like that."  
"Yeah, you could be right. But I am glad nothing bad happened. And how are you doing otherwise? Are you coming home from work too?"  
"Yes, everything is fine so far, at the moment there I still have a semester holidays. I'm taking advantage of that to work a little bit more"  
"And how are your paintings?"  
"Somehow just difficult..." Sakura pondered. She hadn't found the motivation to paint anything for a while. No inspiration, no energy, parents who were always bugging her.  
"You'll be all right. Don't take the whole thing so hard."  
"I do what i can," laughed Sakura to lighten the mood.  
When they both arrived home, a black car drove up.  
Out of it a very smartly dressed Sasuke - with pink hair ?  
"I see you're completely committed to your favorite color?"  
He laughed and greeted first his grandma with a kiss on the cheek and then Jeju.  
Then he turned to Sakura: "You have to stand by your preferences"  
"Sasuke, my dear, how was work?"  
Where did this guy work, that he suddenly had pink hair, Sakura asked herself. After the last time this was even briefly mentioned, she did not dare to ask. But he had to be really committed if he even changed his hair color. Maybe he was a model or something? The pink hair definitely made his features a bit less threatening.  
"Let's go inside Grandma. I'll tell you later," he replied and unlocked the front door.  
"Sasuke, you were right. Jeju really seems to like Rukia very much. He didn't want to go any further when we met her earlier"  
"Yes, as if he had found his first great love"  
"Yes", laughed the grandma, "And maybe you can ask her-"  
"Grandma," Sasuke interrupted his grandma somewhat impatiently.  
"Why don't you let your grandma finish. What does she want to ask?" Sakura asked.  
"Dear, the boy is uncomfortable asking for help, you must know", his grandmother started to explain and Sakura had to grin.  
The grin became even bigger when she saw Sasukes's embarrassed face.  
"Grandma", he admonished again.  
But his grandmother remained unimpressed and continued what she wanted to say: "Maybe you have a little time to look after Jeju the next couple of days? My husband and I won't be home for the next two days and Sasuke has to work after all"  
"Sure, I'm off tomorrow and the day after tomorrow anyway," Sakura immediately agreed.  
"Oh thank you," she said to Sakura and then turned to Sasuke, who had already unlocked the front door: "You see, you only have to ask politely"  
"I would certainly have found another way"  
"I'm sure, but it's much easier this way"  
Sasuke gave up. His grandmother was right: "If it's really okay with you, would I bring Jeju up to you tomorrow around 7?"  
"Yeah, sure. Looking forward to it!"  
"See you tomorrow"  
-  
Sakura could not believe that she was really awake at 7 o'clock on her day off. But she didn't want the others to be woken up by a doorbell and waited at the door. Why hadn't she just offered to pick Jeju up? Then she wouldn't have had to wait in front of the door now.  
It didn't take long before she heard steps up the stairs. She opened the door and Jeju immediately ran towards her.  
"Hello little mouse", she whispered to Jeju as a greeting and with a "Morning", she also greeted Sasuke.  
"Hey." He greeted her and wasted no time.  
"Here in this bag is everything you need. I've already taken him for a walk and he has already eaten. I don't know exactly how long it will take today. So I packed you a portion of Jeju's food for later. And here I wrote down my cell phone number in case something happens."  
He pressed a note into her hand "Just get in touch with me. Unfortunately, the car is already parked downstairs and I have to go," he explained in a hurry.  
Sakura simply took the bag and nodded.  
Sasuke bent down to Jeju again to say goodbye with an ear crawl: "Behave yourself! Have a good day."  
Then he turned to Sakura again: "Thank you again. I really don't like to do this, but I know Jeju really likes you. So it's okay for me. So, see you tonight"  
"Okay. Until then.." Sakura still managed to answer,since he was so quickly on his way down.  
She looked at Jeju: "What do you think about a round of lying down again?"  
Jejus' big eyes stared at her tensely and he wagged his tail.  
"Great. You may even go to bed with me!"  
And so they both went back into Sakuras's room and snuggled into bed, with Jeju under her blanket. She had to laugh because Jeju reminded her of her old dog. Somewhere they are all the same. Before she closed her eyes once more, she saved Sasukes's cell phone number to send him a photo of Jeju.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura** It is too cute to not send you a photo. Good night from both of us. Sakura   
  


Unexpectedly an answer came immediately.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura** It is too cute not to send you a photo. Good night from both of us. Sakura  
  
**Sasuke** would be amazing to be a dog  
  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura** Jealous?  
  
**Sasuke:** Maybe a bit. Looks cozy. Please give Jeju a hug from me.  
  
**Sakura** done. Successful day to you!  
  
**Sasuke:** Thanks  
  


  
And so Sakura spent her day together with Jeju and kept Sasuke up to date with cute photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shocking hair changes, could you imagine Sasuke with pink hair? Maybe i need some fanart of that.  
> Btw, i never specified Sakura having pink hair in this FF. Not sure i will... maybe i can get it into the story at some point.


	4. Chicken & Beer & GoT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad programming of the text messages, its late.   
> Gonna fix it sooon

But after the first few messages, Sasuke did not answer anymore. Where did he work that he couldnt respond to his cell phone at all. Did she annoy him? But the possibility of photos of Jeju annoying him seemed impossible considering how much he seemed to love this dog.  
And so the evening approached and Sakura wondered if Jeju would spend the night with her. Her roommates were also on the go tonight, so she would at least have company.  
However, around 9 pm she received a message:  


Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke** We'll be finishing soon. Have you eaten yet? Should I bring anything?  
  
**Sakura** I won't say no to that. Chicken always works  
  


  
And so a few minutes later Sasuke was standing at her front door with two bags in his hand. Jeju jumped wildly around him when he came in.  
"Yeah, I'll give you a real hello in a sec. I'm just gonna leave this here"  
And while Sasuke greeted Jeju properly, Sakura grabbed some dishes and cutlery from the kitchen.  
"Let's eat in the living room," Sakura suggested.  
Both sat down on the couch with enough space left for Jeju between them.  
"I don't know if you drink. But beer and Fried Chicken belong together," said Sasuke and took two bottles of beer from one of the bags.  
Sakura laughed: "Actually, you're right. But don't you have to get up early tomorrow?"  
He shook his head: "I can sleep in until 9"  
"Ok ok. You need a glass?"  
He smiled: "No." He opened the Boxes, "So one is spicy chicken and the other one is garlic. Hope that's okay."  
"Yes, actually I can eat quite well spicy food, and garlic always works. Didn't want to kiss anybody today either"  
He grinned.  
"You want to watch something? Have you already watched the new episode of Game of Thrones?"  
"To be honest, no time yet"  
"WHAT? Okay, I guess we'll just have to watch this now. The first episode is a bit tough, but as soon as you get into in..." Sakura started raving and turned on the TV.  
"I guess I don't have a choice then," he surrendered. And somehow the whole situation felt so normal to him. Very different from his everyday madness. And for a short moment he allowed himself to enjoy this moment: Sitting on a couch, watching a show that everyone had already seen, together with his dog and this girl he didn't really know. And yet everything felt so familiar...  
...  
"Hey, I know the first episode is tough. But don't fall asleep. Above all, you will definitely not be able to sleep later", he was woken up by Sakura.  
"Mhm Sorry" he responded, scratching the back of his head, slightly embaraced.  
"Apology Accepted. Maybe we should continue watching some other time? Especially if you have to work again tomorrow?"  
The thought that this could be something regular appealed to Sasuke. He nodded.  
"Okay okay. Then go on, go home and sleep"  
"All right mom"  
Sakura laughed: "What do I have to pay you for the chicken?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nah, I can't do that. Then let me cook tomorrow or something."  
"Mhh", Sasuke thought.  
"Oh. Well, unless you already have a date..." Sakura rowed embarrassed, "Sorry."  
Sasuke had to slightly laugh: "No. I was just thinking about what I would be hungry for"  
"You! Let's hear it then"  
"Someone is very sure of his cooking skills," he teased her.  
"Cooking is like painting. You can do almost nothing wrong" she defiantly replied.  
"Not so sure about this... But tomorrow... Surprise me."  
She laughed "Deal. And now go. It's late"  
And with that she chased Sasuke and Jeju out of the apartment.  
"Somebody wants to get rid of me fast."  
"We'll see each other tomorrow. Good night! And good night Jejuu babyy~, we will catch up on our overnight party some other day..."  
Sasuke had to grin as he left the apartment. That girl.  
And before he layed down in his bed and closed his eyes, he decided to text to her.  


Sakura  
  
**Sasuke** And sorry for the short answers. Been very busy. Nevertheless I was happy about the photos.  
**Sakura** Go to sleep  
  
**Sakura** All good.  
  
**Sakura** u welcome  
  
**Sakura:** Good night  
  


  


He had to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering beer, even if i usually dont drink: CASSSSSSSSS. I miss fired chicken . typo remains. Even if I don't want to die from spicy fried chicken again.  
> Did you watch Got? I fell asleep for 5 times watching the first episode haha


	5. Ned Stark

"So what are we cooking today," Sakura asked.  
"Why do you ask the dog?" Renji asked her, who had just returned home from his girlfriend Yuki.  
"Oh hi. Back too?" she laughed, "Sasuke brought Take Out yesterday. And I said I could cook in return."  
"Ah, a date, then? That was sooner than expected," he teased her.  
Renji and Tia had immediately thought that there were sparks between the two. But Sakura was someone who preferred not to notice her feelings for someone.  
"Ha ha, not really. Not my type. And I'm texting with Hikaru right now. Maybe he'll come to the party at Levi's tomorrow"  
Renji rolled his eyes: "I hate this guy"  
"Renjiii, don't be like that. He can be really nice"  
"Yeah, I haven't experienced that much yet"  
Sakura was annoyed.  
To lift the spirits again, Renji tried to make suggestions for cooking: "How about this one pasta dish that everyone always loves? And then cookies for dessert!"  
She thought: "Yeah, you can never go wrong with that. Do you want to eat with us? Do you know if Tia is home today?"  
"I can text her. But I'm here, maybe I'll snatch a portion..." He looked at his phone "Okay Tia would be there too."  
  
"Mh, to what do we owe the honor of your cooking Sakura?" was Tia's first statement when she came home.  
Sakura couldnt hear anything in the kitchen.  
Renji therefore took over the answering with a meaningful underton: "Sasuke is coming for dinner tonight, after he brought Takeout yesterday"  
"I knew it!" Tia said triumphantly.  
"No reason to be happy yet. Sakura doesnt see the whole thing the way we do. Instead, she's happy that Hikaru might come to the party tomorrow..."  
Tia rolled her eyes.  
"I know!" said Renji .  
Tia went to the kitchen and stood by the door frame: "When do we expect the visit?"  
"Uh-"  
The doorbell rang.  
"Now?"  
Jeju ran to the door while barking happily.  
"I'll get it," Renji said.

"Directly exposing me" he grinned. "No worries," Tia reassured him, "We don't judge anyone in this house. "Are you sure?" Renji replied. "Don't scare away our guest!" Tia protested.  
They had to laugh.  
"I don't think I can do that until I get the promised food. So what's being served?"  
"Renji had a request!"  
"I think its Sakuras best dish," he justified. "Alsooo, his responsibility if it doesn't taste good" explained Sakura.  
"Let me see for myself" and with that he ate his first bite, "... yeah, its okay. You could cook more often"  
Sakura shook her head "Just okay? And cooking for others is an exchange relationship! What would I get out of it?"  
Tia had to laugh: "You hate cooking, unless it is for others. "  
Sakura looked angry.  
"Exposed as well", laughed Renji.  
"Ok. Maybe I can think of something for this exchange," Sasuke answered. It felt so careless, which wasnt his usual approach with people. And so the four of them watched Game of Thrones together as if it was something they had always done together.  
At some point Renji got up to clean up. Tia followed him into the kitchen to help. "Do you need help?" Sasuke asked. "Na, Its okay," he got back to him. "How polite", Sakura teased him.  
"Im not one to let everyone else do the work."  
Renji laughed when he came back from the kitchen: "Relax"  
Tia also came back: "Well, I'm going to leave you and go to bed. Thanks for the food" Renji joined her.  
"Also tired?" Sakura asked. "I could watch one more episode" replied Sasuke.  
She nodded: "So you think it's good?"  
"Its ok. Ned Stark seems to be a good character." Sakura laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"I don't do spoilers"  
"Let me guess, he is going to die?"  
"I didn't say anything"  
Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "Hn. What do you think Jeju?"  
Jeju layed in between Sakura and Sasuke since they all started to watch earlier on.  
"I don't think he cares much about that either, the way he is sleeping between us. Enjoying his dog life"  
"yeah, would be easier to be a dog sometimes" he said in a rather gloomy voice. They watched another episode of Game of Thrones, and another episode... and at some point they both slowly felt as if they could fall asleep any moment. "Tired?" Sakura asked quietly. "Mh," denied Sasuke. But she noticed how Sasuke's head slowly leaned on her shoulder at that moment. So much for not being tired. Maybe his job was really tiring. But its funny how this seemingly cool guy just feel asleep Also she noticed how her own eyes started to betray her.  
"Let's look continue some other time?"  
"Ok, but Im not here for long" he murmured sleepily. That's right, he was only visiting his grandparents. How long can a vacation be? Although... did he even have a vacation when he had to work the last three days? At some point she had to ask about his job again.  
Sakura woke him up anyway: "Come on, we'll find time. And falling asleep here is uncomfortable"  
And with that she chased a sleepy Sasuke back out of her apartment.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Good night!  
  
**Sasuke:** You are heartless.  
  
**Sakura:** Because I didn't want you to get a stiff neck after falling asleep on my couch? :D  
  
**Sasuke:** Yes   
  
**Sakura:** Someones has to make responsible decisions!  
  
**Sasuke:** Yeah. Thx. Good Night.   
  
**Sakura :** Nightyyy you broody person. Tomorrow you'll thank me for this.  
  
**Sasuke:** Maybe.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading so far <3 comments warm my heart!
> 
> I know Sasuke is way too soft so far. But trust me, i have a plan with this! I dont want to spoil anything but you can look at it as his happy place while he is on vacation, out of his usual misery and chaos.


	6. Merlot, Sprite and a Deal

Tia, Renji and Sakura were getting ready for the party at Levi's, who was a buddy of Tia from university.  
Renji's girlfriend Yuki had also come to them beforehand to get ready and get a drink.

Tia and Yuki sat on Tia's bed while Sakura was still contemplating about what to wear.  
"Tia, what are you wearing?" Sakura asked.  
"Something cozy. It's just a house party."  
"Hmm... and Yuki? Let me see"

Yuki was a very petite girl with bangs and long brown hair, the complete opposite of Renji. The two had met when Renji had bought his lizards Ichigo and Uryuu.  
"Since its spring, i wanted to wear this flower dress" she replied in her sweet voice, "Do you have anything on you mind yet?  
"I had thought about whether I would wear the pink velvet dress or rather the black leather pants with a simple white shirt?"  
"Ohh, definitely the pink dress! I love that on you! And the white collar with the pearls on it is so cute," Yuki said enthusiastically.  
"Okay, So do I want to be cute today or do I want to be cool?", Sakura pondered.  
"Depends on what you have planned for today," Yuki answered. 

At that moment, Renji also came to the group with the gin tonics in his hand: "I can tell you what she's going to be up to today."  
Sakura was a bit embarrassed "Maybe Hikaru will be there today"  
"Ah, that's the guy you like, isn't it?"  
"And whom we don't like," Renji murmured under his nose.  
Yuki pushed her elbow into his side to keep him quiet.  
Sakura nodded.  
"Better dress cute then. Youre already cool the way you are"  
"Why are you such a sweet person?" Sakura replied touched.  
Yuki shrugged her shoulders.  
"And why aren't you so sweet to me today?" Renji asked her, whereupon she gave him a kiss, "I am!

-

When the four arrived at Levi's apartment at around 11 pm, the party was already in full swing. They were greeted by a somewhat expressionless Levi with shots in his hand, which he handed over to them.  
"Make yourself at home"

The apartment where Levi lived with his roommates Hanji and Erwin was quite large. When you stepped out of the front door into the apartment, a corridor to the right led to the living room and dining room, which was connected to a bathroom and balcony. In this part was also Hanji's room. The corridor to the left led to the second bathroom, Erwin and Levi's room, the kitchen and another balcony.

"Want to put your jackets in my room?," Levi asked provisionally and led them through the left hallway.  
His room was opposite the kitchen and was the largest in the apartment. After they had put their jackets on his bed, he locked his room.  
Erwin and Hanji also came to say hello and directly handed the next shot.  
Yuki and Renji went into the living room afterwards.  
Tia and Levi stayed in the kitchen.

"Who else is there?" Sakura asked Hanji in the hope that Hikaru was already there.  
Hanji immediately knew what she was getting at and grinned: "Yes, Hikaru is here as well."

Since they had arrived, the apartment had filled up quite a bit. There was smoking on the kitchen balcony, there were discussions in the kitchen about everything, in the living room some were playing looping Louie, others beer pong and on the couch on the other balcony a group of boys sat, among them Hikaru.

"Sakura!", Hikaru greeted her and stood up to give her a hug, "Looking good! Do you have something to drink yet? I brought a good wine, you must give it a try!"  
"Thank you... I'd love some... ?"  
"Merlot!"  
" "A Merlot is always good" a wise woman once told me." She knew nothing about wine, but no one had to know.  
He handed her a glass of wine "Cheers, and you gotta look into my eyes!"  
For an unpleasant moment they looked into each other's eyes while raising their glasses. She couldnt really bear his eyes on hers. It felt somewhat uncomfortable.  
She couldnt make much more out of this situation. Why did she feel so small around him anyway? 

After a while the boys around Hikaru decided to go and play beer pong.  
"See you," Hikaru said to Sakura before he left with the others.  
She felt a bit lost, but she couldn't just run after him and so she mingled with the others.

In the kitchen she was greeted by a group of girls "Wohooo Sakuraaaa! Do you remember the drink you made at the last party? YOU have to show that to the others too!"  
"Red wine and Sprite?"  
"Yes", babbled the girl with the short blue hair.  
She took a spoon out of a drawer and started to pour some Wine over it into the sprite, fading into a pretty red gradient drink. Maybe Sakura knew something about wine after all. Even if it was just this trick of making a pretty drink.  
The group was thrilled: "OMG! It looks so pretty! I don't even want to drink it"  
"We still have Margaritha Shots," said one of the girls, "maybe we should drink them first?  
The third of the girls fetched the bottle and did shots.  
And then another round.  
And then another third round.  
Slowly everyone's perception became a little blurry.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet?", one of the girls finally noticed. "You know Riruka from the last party. This is Karin and I am Lisa"  
And then there was another shot.  
"I think we should play something," announced Karin, "Spin the bottle? The ice cube game?"  
"Ah, we'd have to be a few more people for that. I can ask over there," Riruka replied.

After only a few seconds she came back in a hurry: "OMG, I think I've seen the most beautiful person in the world. How can a guy with pink hair look so good?"  
"Pink hair? Daring choice" and with this statement Sakura got a slight slap to the back of her head.

"You know, I stand by my favorite color. Matching this outfit of yours" he whispered to her ear, so the others couldnt hear.  
"Sasuke?" Was this really his voice?  
Astonished, she turned around and looked into two dark eyes with a slight redish undertone, which actually belonged to Sasuke  
"What are you doing here?", she answered for everyone to hear.

"You know each other..." Karin interrupted the two immediately,  
"Hey, I'm Karin," she said and stood between them, "So cool to meet you. Do you want a drink?"

Sasuke nodded briefly: "Sasuke, hi" and held up his glass to show that he already had a drink.

"We were about to play a game. Do you want to join?" Lisa asked him.  
"Hn, Im just looking for Levi" he replied and turned to Sakura, "Renji and Tia also here?"  
"Yes, I think in the living room?"  
And with this answer he left.

"Sakura! How do you know each other?" Karin asked curiously,  
"Uh, good question.", she said, not sure how to explain the situation.  
Riruka reflected: "His face looks very familiar to me, is he famous or something?"  
Lisa agreed: "With a face like that, not unlikely. But I don't know, I'm not that into celebrities. And why would someone famous hang around at such a party anyway?"  
Karin got closer to Sakura: "If there's nothing going on between you, I want to try my luck!"  
Sakura laughed: "Ha ha, no no, good luck!" Why did people assume something like this just because you knew a pretty boy?  
With that, Karin also disappeared towards the living room.

"And I thought she was going to chat up Hiruka today," laughed Riruka.  
"Oh?", Sakura noticed and a strange feeling spreading in her stomach. Was that jealousy?  
Lisa squeezed another shot into their hands: "Fuck boys. They only cause stress, especially the pretty ones. But maybe we can still play when she comes back."

In the living room Sasuke saw Renji and his girlfriend sitting on the couch.  
"Ahhh Sasuke", Renji noticed him immediately, "Let me introduce you to my better half. This is Yuki.  
"Hi", Sasuke greeted her.  
"This is the grandson of our neighbor with the dog"  
They still didnt make the connection, Sasuke was still the grandson with the dog to them. Good for him.  
"Do you have something to drink?" Yuki asked him.  
"I'm not drinking today," Sasuke replied and demonstratively showed them his glass of water.  
"Exemplary. I hope you won't get bored! But then again, you can keep an eye on us... Now that I think about it, how do you get here anyway?"  
"Levi is my cousin."  
"You don't have the same eyes," was Renji's reaction.  
Yuki laughed and gave him a light nudge: "Theyre not siblings after all"  
"Funny we've never met before. At least Tia, she hangs out with Levi more often"  
"Hn" he replies, "So you say Tia and Levi?  
Renji and Yuki laughed: "You never know with those two..."  
Sasuke nodded knowingly  
"I haven't seen them for a while either," Yuki thought.  
"As always after a while!" laughed Renji.

Behind them, they heard Karin loudly join Hirukas's group to play a round of beer pong.  
She grabbed herself onto Hirukas's arm: "But Hirukaaa, I want to be in your team"  
Renji rolled his eyes: "I hate that guy!"  
Yuki tried to calm him down: "Don't be so mean. He has never done anything wrong before and Sakura likes him after all!"  
Sasuke wondered if he had misheard and looked for confirmation in Renji's eyes.  
"You heard right."  
"Why don't you like him?" asked Sasuke.  
"Okay, let me explain. Sakura is like a sister to Tia and me. And when it comes to boys, she has no taste at all. This guy might be quite nice, but he's just stalling her and enjoying the attention. Look at him over there, gathering the girls around him. Ugh."  
Sasuke nodded, whereupon Renji continued his monologue: "Well! It's also up to you to take care of Sakura now!"  
Yuki laughed: "You haven't known each other that long Renji, thats a big request!"  
"Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but Sasuke is a good guy! So promise me that *you* will take care of her, too"  
"Don't you think she can take care of herself and make her own decisions?" Sasuke asked.  
"Ohhh," Yuki said impressed.  
Renji shook his head: "If you think reasonably, yes, but we must think like big brothers!"  
Sasuke slowly realized that it was really the alcohol speaking out of him and that there was no point in discussing if he wanted to get out of this situation. Kinda reminded him of his best friend.  
"Okay, compromise: If I realize that she can't handle a situation on her own, I will help. Or if she asks"  
"Deal," Renji said and lent him his hand to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is looping Louie a game everyone knows?  
> Is looking into your eyes while toasting and clicking the glas only a german superstition? If you dont do it, you will have 7 years of bad sex!  
> And shoutout to you Attack on Titan Fans, my friend is a big fan, so the easter egg was for her in the first place :)
> 
> AHHHHHH! Looking forward to the next chapter.  
> I dont want to tease too much, so Im trying to post it immediatly after this one.


	7. Games and Kisses

Somehow Karin had managed to get Hiruka's group to play games with them. Together they sat down on the balcony.  
"Couldn't convince Sasuke?" Lisa asked.  
Karin shook her head: "The guy is totally blocking. But I don't feel like going home alone today... Maybe Sakura can ask him again. I mean, you know each other after all"  
"I can try," she said.  
If she could change Karins attention to Sasuke, maybe she still had a chance with Hiruka? Or was it nonsense, since he hadn't been interested in her all evening? She wasnt even sure if Sasuke would be up to games, he didnt seem like it. But, he also didnt seem like a guy who like pink and small fluffy dogs. So, no judging the book by its cover?  
Somewhat depressed, she strolled over to Renji, Yuki and Sasuke.  
"The others asked me to ask you if you want to play games with us," Sakura muttered under her nose.  
"Games not for me. Sorry," was his short answer. At least this time, she was right.

"Sakura, Yuki and I wanted to make our way home. Ill sleep over at hers tonight, it's closer," Renji interrupted her.  
"Yeah okay. I will stay a little longer.., And let me guess, Tia will probably stay with Levi?"  
"Yes, as usual." Renji laughed. "Are you sure you don't mind? ...or maybe you and Sasuke can go together later?"  
Sakura laughed: "Yeah, it's okay, we'll see. Don't always worry so much. I'm a big girl. It's not that far away."  
She made her way back to the balcony, "Text me when you get home!"  
"You too!" Yuki said.

Back on the balcony, Sakura sat down on the couch next to Karin and Hiruka.  
"Sasukes not coming"  
"Mhh too bad", said Karin, visibly disappointed.  
Hiruka didn't seem to like this: " Fuck the buzz kill, spin the bottle then?"

And so one thing led to another, and a few truth or dares eventually turned into mostly kissing.  
The bottle pointed at Hiruka.  
"Okay Hiruka, who gets a kiss from you?" Riruka asked.  
And after he gave Sakura a fateful look, he bent over to her. He stroked one of her strands from her face and held her face in his hands before kissing her.  
Completely unexpected, Sakura could not react at all and just let it happen. Was it the alcohol that made her so numb? Did that really just happen? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Karin's poisonous look. The next moment she gave Hiruka a light push.  
Sakura looked at them, and then she realized: The whole thing was a game of hot and cold for them, teasing each other with jealousy.

"Shall we play something else," one of the guys interrupted her thoughts, "This is getting boring"  
But Sakura didn't really feel like playing games anymore. She felt used and it made her stomach turn for a second.  
She excused herself with wanting to get something to drink from the kitchen.  
Behind her, all she could hear was Karin saying to Hiruka "That was really unnecessary! I would have come to your place even without this..."

"Why are you making that face," Sasuke asked her when she came into the kitchen.  
"Hmm? What do you have against my face?"  
"Nothing."  
Sakura gave him an annoyed look.  
"What?" he said with a small grin and started teasing her, "Who was mean to you? Do I have to beat someone up? I shook hands with Renji to help out. Only if you want to, of course."  
She let out a deep breath and then shook her head: "Don't bother. I just want a drink and then go home"  
"Then let's get out of here."  
"Hmm?"  
"We live in the same house. And as drunk as you are, I don't want to let you go alone."  
"What happened to "If I want to, you can help", Sakura replied, "Maybe I want to go alone!  
"Then go alone. And I'll go alone, too. And there might be a few meters between us."  
Outraged, Sakura took one of the wine bottles in her hand and stepped out of the house.  
Sasuke shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? And where was her jacket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones shoooooortttt


	8. Swinging into easiness

When Sasuke came after Sakura with her jacket, she hadn't gotten far yet.  
"I told you I'm going alone," she called over when she noticed him.  
He shrugged "I can't help it that we are going in the same direction"  
Defiantly she walked a few steps forward.

After a few minutes, however, she stopped.  
"Maybe I want my jacket," she announced.  
When he had caught up to her, he held the jacket out for her to put on.  
"Thanks," she said, still grumpy.  
He nodded, uncertain about what he should do now.  
And so they walked silently side by side for a while.  
This time it wasnt a pleasant silence, because both seemed to want to say something, but nobody seemed to dare.  
Then Sasuke saw a playground on the way.  
"Care to join?" he suggested.  
She looked after him in perplexity as he entered the playground and sat down on one of the swings. 

"Come on."  
She sat down on the swing next to him.  
"Swings used to make me really happy. As if you could fly," he began to say, "I know now that I can't fly, but it still gives you an ease if you take off your feet for a moment and swing back and forth like this, doesn't it?"  
Sakura began to swing back and forth and starte thinking: "Yeah.. seems right. Some more easiness would be nice"  
"What's stopping you?"  
"My own stupidity."  
Sasuke looked at her, with a slight disbelief and was ist anger? in his eyes. She thought it was annoyance at first, but it seemed more genuine.  
"It's true! Look," she began to explain, "Somehow I thought... ooof it's so stupid... I cant"  
Sasuke tried to just listen to her and wait until she was ready to tell.  
After a moment she started again.  
"I kind of thought, I don't know. I thought someone liked me, but I was wrong. Feels like shit"  
"Must hurt"  
"It does!" she said angrily and then her frustration gushed out of her like that. "I mean there was nothing really going on... and that stupid kiss... I think it was just trying to make Karin jealous because she liked you so much." 

Sasuke realized that Renji was right, this guy really sucks. What a pitiful move.

"Why did you like him in the first place?"  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I don't know... thinking about it... there was nothing special... maybe the attention? Maybe it was just an idea of mine? Who knows?"  
"Hn"  
"Life is so exhausting sometimes... and when one thing is shit, everything else turns to shit as well."  
"Yes, I think a little easiness would help right now," said Sasuke, and got up from his swing.  
He stood behind her. "I think you need a little more momentum for that," and began to push it.  
Sakura was startled for a moment and then had to laugh. "I don't want to fly away from here! Dont push too hard"  
Sasuke didn't listen to her and smiled. It was nice to hear her laugh.  
With the next swing she just managed to say "No more pushing" again before she had to laugh about the absurdity of this situation.  
"And do you feel a little lighter already?"  
"Yes," she continued laughing.  
"Very well, then I can stop now," said Sasuke and sat back down on the swing next to her.  
"Sasuke?"  
He looked over at her and looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears.  
"Oh, I thought we had blown those tears away"  
"You fool. These are tears of joy! ..Thank you"  
"Oh"  
"Exactly Oh!", she teased him. Finally she stood up.  
"Let's go home"

And with the next steps Sakura got extremely tired because of the alcohol.  
"Where did this come from now?" Sasuke asked her in surprise.  
"It's late. I'm tired and then I get silly and then I get tired again."  
He shook his head.  
"I could have gone alone!"  
"Yes, and then you probably would have fallen asleep on the way."  
"Just maybe!"

Luckily they were just a few meters away from the front door.  
But then Sakura noticed that she didn't even have her key with her.  
"Im gonna die, I didnt bring my own key" she announced and tears build up in the corners of her eyes.  
"You can sleep in my bed" Sasuke said nonchalantly.  
"Really?" she sniffed.  
"I can't exactly let you sleep out here."  
She nodded and followed after him into his grandparents' apartment. 

There they were immediately greeted by Jeju who couldn't decide who to say hello to first. And so Jeju jumped back and forth with joy from Sasuke to Sakura.  
Sasuke led them through the apartment to his room. There he took out a wide shirt and pants.  
"Here. I'll leave you a toothbrush in the bathroom."

After she changed, she layed down in Sasuke's bed while he went to the bathroom.  
She was really tired and didn't notice anything around her, except Jeju, who had snuggled up next to her.  
"So we have our sleepover party already," she whispered to him.  
When Sasuke came back from the bathroom, he brought her another bottle of water.  
"Where do you sleep?" she asked.  
"On the couch."  
Sakura protested in her drunken state of mind: "But then Jeju will be sad! I think he would like his mom and dad to sleep next to him."  
Sasuke laughed and looked at Jeju questioningly.  
He just wagged his tail.  
He paused for a moment and wondered if that was the best idea.  
Finally, he replied, "Okay, then move a little. I'll get a second blanket."  
"Thank God you have a big bed here."  
"Yes, Jeju can take up a lot of space"  
When he came back with the second blanket and went to bed, Jeju was lying between the two of them and he could hear Sakura mumble another "Thank you. Good night" before she slowly fell asleep.  
"Good night," Sasuke also said before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love me a gentleman not taking advantage!


	9. Another pink cup, a sweater and Siddartha

Sakura was woken by a Jeju who jumped back into bed and trampled on her and tried to lick her face.  
"Mhhh", she grunted hungover. At that moment her stomach turned a little bit too. Not because she was sick from alcohol, but because she regretted her drunken decisions and was now laying in Sasukes's room in her neighbor's apartment. What was she thinking?

Jeju's joy over her did not diminish, however, so she was distracted from her thoughts for a brief moment.  
"Hey little fluff, have you already been for a walk outside?"  
She petted the little dog, which finally calmed down and cuddled up to her. And while she took a sip of water, she looked around the room.  
It looked like a regular guest room that grandparents had in their apartments, with slightly older furniture, perhaps from the time of their own children.  
And then there was a suitcase and a guitar in the corner. Was that Sasukes?  
Somehow something that didn't fit in with his appearance. Why did she always have such specific ideas about what someone does and doesn't do based on their appearance? She was ashamed of herself for a moment and stared at the ceiling. She could not get up yet.  
She would have loved to close her eyes again, but she was in a strangers apartment and her bladder was slowly calling out. At least it was only her bladder and not her bowels or stomach. She had to get up and go to the bathroom.

She was a little glad that Sasuke had left her alone. He had apparently just let Jeju into the room and then closed the door again. This guy, what was he doing up so early? I wonder what he was doing. And whether she would see the old neighbors as well. Embarrassing, she thought to herself as she carefully walked out of the room.

It was very quiet in the apartment. Only Jeju could be heard running in another direction. Sasukes's grandparents' apartment was a little different from their shared flat. Fortunately, the bathroom door was right across the room.  
While she was sitting on the toilet, she looked at her cell phone. 9 o'clock and still no message from Tia or Renji when they would come home...  
After wishing her face briefly she went out of the bathroom and in the direction Jeju had run to, in which she discovered an open patio door. No grandparents yet, just an Sasuke laying on a couch and reading something. Next to him a cup of coffee on a small table.  
The sun shined warmly on the terrace and when Jeju came running into her direction, Sasuke turned around as well.  
"Hey"  
"Morning" Sakura replied embarrassed. Time seemed to run a little slower when one was ashamed.  
Sasuke broke the silence that seemed like an eternity: "Coffee or some breakfast?"  
He seemed to react like usual. She calmed down. Maybe yesterday wasn't so embarrassing after all?  
"Coffee will do for now, thanks"  
Sasuke got up, put his book on the couch and probably went towards the kitchen. Sakura sat down on one of the other chairs on the terrace. For a short moment she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun even if it was still a bit chill.  
Sasuke came back with a pink cup and a sweater.  
She put on the sweater, which was a little too big for her, and took the cup in her hand to take a sip. She laughed to herself. He had noticed that she drinks her coffee with a shot of milk and that it was a bit too cold for only a shirt. 

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked curiously as he sat down again.  
"Siddhartha by Hesse, from my grandfather's shelf."  
"What's it about?"  
"About a man who searches for the meaning of life and ends up finding it inside himself."  
And again, something that didn't go with his outward appearance. One really shouldn't judge by the bookcover, especially this guy, always being up for a surprise.  
"Sounds cool"  
"If you want to read, you can have it after I finish. Just give it back to my grandfather afterwards."  
"Ah right, you're just visiting..," she thought loudly, "By the way, thanks for letting me spend the night. The others haven't texted when they'll be back to go back upstairs. And... I hope I wasn't too annoying yesterday... and sorry if I'm holding you up with anything right now."  
Sasuke smirked.  
"Heyy," Sakura protested and was a little ashamed again.  
"No, it's okay," Sasuke tried to calm her down. "I thought it was kind of funny... and I gave Renji my word, so I didnt have a choice."  
"A man of his word."  
"Yes, if it wasn't for this promise, I would have left you in the street tonight anyway."  
Sakura laughed. "Thanks"  
"And youre not holding me up. My grandparents are busy again. Not sure why Im visiting them if theyre never around. So feel free until someone comes back.", then he looked over to Jeju, "And I think this guy is even quite happy that youre here."  
"Thanks again," she said embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine recommended Siddartha to me, i never finished it. But he enjoyed it, i guess its a good classic!


	10. Who needs Balenciaga?

For some time Sasuke and Sakura just sat in the sun. He read while she was on her cell phone and looking at memes.  
In between she had to laugh so that Sasuke looked irritated.  
At some point, he had enough: "Maybe I want to laugh, too?"  
Sakura looked over to him. "I don't know if this is funny to you."  
"Just let me see"  
And so they spent the next 30 minutes with Sakura sending him memes in between. She was briefly unsure whether he thought her humor was stupid. But every now and then she could also hear a small chuckle from him.  
"Do you know Vine?", she finally asked.  
"Who doesn't," was Sasukes's answer.  
"You didn't watch Game of Thrones either! So I don't know how much you are into Internet culture."  
"Yeah, ok."  
"We should be watching Vine Compilations then."  
"It's been ages since i watched some. We could also continue with Game of Thrones," he added more enthusiastically.  
"The perfect day for just binge watching stuff"  
"Hn. Are you hungry? Should we just order something?"  
Sakura looked at her cell phone in that moment: "Ah, Renji has texted. He would be home soon!"

Sasuke briefly regretted that he had started planning their day together, he didnt know what got into him. Sakura would probably prefer to sleep her hangover off at home... What was this feeling in his stomach?  
"Okay so," Sakura interrupted his thoughts more energetically than he expected after she saw a hint of a gloomy look on his face. She wasn't sure if he would like this idea, but he sounded so excited just a second ago. So she overplayed it with even more self-confidence in her suggestion:  
"I'll take a shower upstairs. I feel really disgusting," she laughed. "And then we can order some food and check Youtube and Gami? And maybe we can go for a walk with Jeju?"  
"Sounds good," Sasuke agreed.

Both were somewhat relieved.  
And if they could've read each other's minds, they would realize that they were thinking the same thing. Why did they want to spend so much time with the other? Why did it feel so familiar sometimes, when they didn't really know each other yet. 

-

Renji had not lied and came home a few minutes later, so Sakura went upstairs.  
"Well, you were lucky," Renji greeted her while unlocking the door to her apartment, "And? Did something happen between you two?  
Sakura blushed: "No?"  
"Why not?," Renji asked, completely unimpressed.  
"Why should it?"  
"I don't know... alcohol... sleeping together... that's what it usually boils down to, right? Wasn't that actually your plan with Hikaru?"  
Sakura had tried to forget about that.  
"Maybe... but no, ..well. We shared the bed, because my drunk self insisted... I think... that Jeju's parents sleep together in his bed. Oh my gosh", she said slowly and was ashamed of herself.  
Renji laughed out loud: "What?  
"I will never drink again"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. What else happened after we left?"  
"The beginning of the end, I would say. Playing spin the bottle and then Hikaru kissed me."  
"Ohh?" Renji reacted in surprise.  
"Yes, no. Urgh. Just to make Karin jealous, I guess? Apparently he wasn't cool enough as she was crushing on Sasuke? And then maybe I felt stupid, took a bottle of wine from the kitchen and wanted to go home.  
"Fantastic Reaction"  
"Yes, and Sasuke came along... Jeju layed between us, you know. He had his own blanket. And actually, I don't know. I don't think I see Sasuke like that anyway?"  
"Or you are blind?"  
"Why?" Sakura asked puzzled.  
"I don't know. If I'd have to put up with you drunk... There's gotta be more to it then," he teased.  
"Oh wow. You are heartless!" she laughed, "I think I have to break off this friendship. And besides, he gave you his word on it. So you're just as annoying when you're drunk and it's all your fault!"  
"Or thanks to me you didn't have to sleep in the street tonight."  
"You're right, how could I. Thank you so much, I'll be forever in your debt"  
"Just like that."  
She shook her head.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, and you know what?"  
"Hmm?" he asked before he went back to his room.  
"Go on and watch Game of Thrones with Sasuke. AS FRIENDS!"  
This time Renji shook his head: "Yes, yes. Whoever wants to believes that."  
\--  
After showering Sakura felt a hundred times better, but she was still somewhat tired. Luckily her skin was alright at the moment, so she didn't put on any make-up and only put on some comfortable clothes.  
She put Sasuke's clothes into the laundry. That's when she discovered that the sweater was from Balenciaga. What a showoff, she thought to herself. Even with Brands not being important to her, she knew a bit about stuff like this.  
"I should check how to wash it. Dont want it to shrink and give it back to him like this when he paid so much money ," she thought to herself, "On the other hand, who gives out sweaters like this to just chill in it?"  
She got curious and checked the Shirt: Also Balenciaga? What is this guy? His grandparents never seemed particularly rich. Maybe his parents were rich? She still didn't know where he worked himself.

She took out her cell phone to text him

Sasuke  
  
**Character B:** Finished and coming downstairs again  
  
**Character B:** ok  
  


  
She wouldn't admit it in front of Renji, but she was a little bit excited. But this feeling was quickly repressed. She just wanted to have a good time and they had fun together. This should not be ruined by something like this.


	11. Serious Sunday

With a laptop Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch in Sasuke's grandparents' living room.  
"I'd be lying if I would say that it's not awkward being in your grandparents apartment", said Sakura  
"Why?"  
She shrugged her shoulders and looked around: "Maybe something about respect for my neighbors' privacy?"  
"Too late for that"  
"Yeah. Also... What grandparents have a couch that deep and a TV like that? All the older people I know are always complaining that they can't get up from a couch like this."  
"They like to stay young. I bought it for them, so they have a smart tv to watch their favourite show."  
"Oh wow, how nice of you"  
"Anyway, what do you want to order?"  
"Hm, there's a Vietnamese place here who delivers such good pho! Perfect hangover food. Do you like Pho?"  
Sasuke nodded.

They agreed on Pho and Bun Nem, gyosas and spring rolls as a snack and then turned Game of Thrones back on.

After a few minutes, Sasuke looked over to Sakura who seemed to desperately try to sit properly.  
"You can lay down if you want to. No reason to sit like this"  
"Ahh", she laughed sheepishly.  
"Nobody binges tv shows sitting anyway"  
"Yeah, you're right... but then, I'm also gonna need a blanket and a pillow."  
He stood up.  
A few seconds later he came back with his blanket and pillow.  
Sakura smiled: "So cosy! I still hope your grandparents will never see me like this here."

The couch was in a L-shape and Sakura snuggled up on one side of the L, while Sasuke claimed the other half, so their heads were next to each other. Jeju also joined in and snuggled up to Sakura.  
He looked over at her: "Better?"  
"Yes!"

They only had the last two episodes of the first season ahead of them. Sakura had completely forgotten that Sasuke hoped that Ned Stark could become king. He probably wouldn't like the ninth episode. And when Ned Stark was finally beheaded, he turned to Sasuke.  
"What the-?"  
"Welcome to the cruel world of Game of Thrones"  
He shook his head, "What have you done to me?"  
"I know, pro tip: Its better to never root for any character" she laughed.  
"Just like real life"  
"Not liking anybody or that everybody dies?"  
"Both."  
"I think that's the appeal of the series, that it's so realistic and could affect everyone. Even the good guys," explained Sakura.  
Sasuke paused briefly: "I see. I still hope that Joffrey gets what he deserves soon. And that Robb Stark will be successfull and take revenge for his family. Also the dragon lady."  
He looked at Sakura, who pulled her face.  
"Dont say anything" he threatened.  
"I won't say anything! We have seven more seasons."  
"Impossible to watch in the next few days"  
"Mh, we can watch when you have some more time again and visit again?"  
He thought about it and scratched the back of his head: "I rarely have any time off. This is rather an exception"  
"At some point you have to tell what your job is. Nobody can be that busy with a normal job"  
"Mh"  
"Okay. I cant think about any job being so bad that you cannot say, but tell me when you're comfortable. I don't want to pressure you...."  
He tried to explain: "Is a little complicated. And I'm just enjoying the normal time I can get right now... so... thank you".  
"Youre welcome I guess?", she answered even more confused.

He was surprised how understanding she reacted. Usually, curiosity would be greater for most people who did not recognize him immediately. Actually, it's funny that she couldn't recognize him at all. Most people looked at him as if they at least knew his face, but couldnt figure out why.  
"Whats your job?" he asked and added after a short pause, "If you want to tell."  
She laughed, "Alls good"  
She collected her thoughts for a moment. She turned, layed down on her stomach and supported her head on her hands to look at him seriously:  
"But you cant laugh!  
"Okay."  
A little insecurely, she turned back on her back and looked at the ceiling:  
"If I am completely honest, I don't know. I like so many things, especially psychology and art. But somehow I never dared to pursue it? My grades in school were too bad for psychology and studying art is no fun. I enjoy painting more than studying it. But who can make a living out of art..."  
Sasuke didn't react immediately, so Sakura tried to overplay her insecurity with her humor and laughed embarrassed:  
"Ha ha, I feel so stupid... I don't know if this makes sense. “  
"It's not stupid. I just have to think about what to answer. " he said.  
"I don't think anyone can react more worse than my parents. So nothing shocks me anymore"  
"Why?"  
"According to them, I'm wasting my life and should get a real job, because I don't know..."  
"Hm."  
"Yeah, you don't have to say anything. Thanks for listening, ... Shouldn't the food be here anyways?" she changed the subject.

Sasuke was kind of sorry he couldn't think of a good answer right away. He would have liked some words of encouragement. Or something to express understanding? Instead, only a 'Hm' came from him. He realized that she tried to change the subject quickly. Probably because it was really uncomfortable. But it seemed unfair to say nothing at all if she opened up to him like this. 

"Theres nothing to gain from not trying. So just give it one? You can always change your mind if it doesnt feel right. And dont do what others expect from you. It doesnt make you happy. Trust me. "

Sakura smiled: "Thank you." She paused for a bit, "You know, in my head I already know this, but sometimes it's hard to feel and live like this."

"Yeah, sometimes theres too much doubt."

"Yes... on top of that I have no inspiration and motivation right now. So how can I be a professional artist anyway if I already have difficulties right now. How could I support myself like this for the rest of my life?"  
"Creative professions have their own challenges."  
"Yes, that's why... I don't know. Maybe Im going to continue painting and maybe something will come up along the way? Maybe thats also the reason why I'm currently studying marketing. This way I could combine the things I like and it's at least something decent," laughed Sakura.  
Sasuke nodded: "A middle ground, I see... I also struggle with a creative block sometimes, so I could tell you what helps me."  
Sakura turned to him and waited for his answer.  
"So, it depends. Sometimes I need new impressions and other times I just need to get away from everything and everyone. But I try not to pressure myself and try to listen to what I need. Nothing good comes out of pressure."  
"I think I know what you mean. More ease and all that," said Sakura, being reminded of their moment on the swings.  
"So you still remember"  
"I wasn't that drunk!"  
"Good thing you didn't threw up there."  
Sakura raised her eyebrows and protested: "I was not that drunk".  
Sasuke looked at Jeju: "Jeju, what do you say?.. I also remember how she insisted on sleeping in a bed with a stranger,..."  
"You are stupid", laughed Sakura and threw one of the decorative cushions in his direction.

The doorbell rang and the food delivery interrupted their bickering.

-

After they had finished eating while watching another episode of Game of Thrones, they decided to take Jeju for a walk.  
They walked along the road to the forest where they met for the first time. Once they arrived in the forest, Sasuke let Jeju run for a bit. With his new freedom Jeju ran a bit in front of them or stayed behind for a bit when he found an interesting smell, but never too far away. 

"Jeju listens really well, why did he run away that one time?" Sakura asked after a while  
"I wish I knew..."  
"I must honestly admit... when I found Jeju, I did not expect him to belong to someone like you"  
"Why?"  
"Doesn't go with your outward appearance. With guys this big, you always think they have or want big, dangerous-looking dogs."  
"It's not the first time I've heard that," he said indifferently.  
"Why did you choose Jeju?"  
"We both found each other," he said and picked up a stick to throw it for Jeju. He ran after it as fast as lightning.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"At work, we once worked with animals from a shelter. And then I had to adopt Jeju."  
Sakura laughed: "Love at first sight"  
A small smile was apparent on Sasukes face: "If you want to call it like that"  
Meanwhile Jeju had returned the stick and placed it in front of Sakuras's feet. She picked it up to throw it a second time for Jeju.  
While the dog waited for Sakura to finally throw the stick, he ran excitedly in front of her while expectantly watching her.  
After she threw, Sakura turned back to the conversation:  
"Didn't you say he didn't like anyone? Then how do you manage with work?"  
"My grandparents help" he said and then started to justify himself: "And before you say anything: I know it's a bit irresponsible to have a dog when you don't have much time and you're alone. But I do my best, so we both wouldn't be alone."  
Sakura thought about what she should say.  
"Yes, I understand. I guess if Jeju wouldn't be okay that, he wouldn't be so affectionate with you."  
Sasuke seemed relieved: "I would have expected a lecture from you about how irresponsible and selfish I am."  
Sakura laughed: "It crossed my mind for a moment. I think time would be the main reason why I don't have a pet on my own. But I don't know what your situation is like. And it seems to work and Jeju looks like he's doing well. So, who am I to judge? And I know, its nice to have someone who loves you unconditionally"  
Sasuke nodded.  
After he threw Jejus stick again, he turned to her.  
"You had a dog too, didn't you?"  
"Yes, but it was our familie's dog. There was always someone at home and we could share the responsibility..."  
"I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original story this bit was split in two chapters, but i felt like it would be too short. So yeah, just two people hanging out and enjoying time together.
> 
> And it was a bit hard to make this as Sasuke as possible while conveying the message. I hope its not toOooOoo off, but on the other hand: Still no big trauma, so why not make him a bit more helpful. Especially since I imagine him feeling kinda more carefree in this situation. I should probably better establish why he feels that comfortable at some point, or maybe he trusts jejus judgement. 
> 
> Also I think deciding what we want to do in life is hard for a lot of people in their 20s. So yeah, maybe its relatable :)


	12. Awkward Goodbyes

Sasuke unlocked the door to his grandparents' apartment while Sakura stopped in the hallway.  
"I think I would be really uncomfortable if your grandparents came right back and I was still hanging out like this"  
Sasuke waited in the doorframe and just nodded.  
"Okay then... until, uh... we'll hear from each other?", Sakura stammered and looked after Jeju who had already run in.  
"Yep," was Sasukes's answer and he closed the door.

Okay, that was a strange goodbye, Sakura thought as she went up to her apartment.

-

At home she was greeted by Tia, who came out of the kitchen with a coffee.  
"Youuu, where have you been?" Tia annoyed her.  
"Could ask you the same," laughed Sakura.  
Tia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Tell me!" Sakura insisted.  
"Oh. There's nothing to tell."

Both sat down on the couch.

Sakura shook her head: "It's always necessary to tear everything out of you."  
"As usual. But Levi and I are chill, so. What else happened to you? Renji said teased some things."  
And with that Sakura told her roommate about her evening.

Tia nodded and thought: "Phew, that Hiruka Guy... But really nice from Sasuke! And funny how you spend all day together. Maybe he likes you? Although he didnt try to get any closer to you.... But maybe he's a gentleman. That would suit him..."  
"What?" said Sakura embarrassed, "Why does everything always have to be like that?  
"What do you mean, like that?"  
"Maybe we can just be friends," Sakura protested.  
Tia rolled her eyes: "Yes, of course it could be... okay, than tell me, dont you thinks of him as attractive in any way?"  
Sakura sulked and hugged a pillow in front of her stomach.  
"Theres nothing bad about it if youd say yes", Tia said reassuringly.  
"Oh no, you can't have one crush after another... Let me get over this Hiruka thing first before I think about anyone else."  
Tia nodded and petted Sakura understandingly over her head:  
"Everything's cool. You don't have to. But if you feel there could be more. It would be okay"  
Sakura pressed her lips together and then laughed: "Why am I always in such unpleasant situations. Let's talk about something else"  
"Yes, I know boys aren't your favorite topic," Tia replied and turned on the TV as a peace offering.

-

A short time after Sasuke had cleaned up, his grandparents came back.  
"Sasuke, how was your day?" his grandfather greeted him.  
"Hmm, nothing special. Sakura was here and we ate together and went for a walk with Jeju."  
"The one girl from upstairs?" his grandfather asked again.  
His grandmother glared at him: "How can you still not know that?"  
He shrugged: "I can't remember names."  
Sasuke and his grandma laughed.  
"I'm glad you had a good day! Sakura is such a sweet girl. " his grandmother replied.  
"Maybe you can take her out sometime. I don't remember you ever having a girlfriend," said his grandfather.  
"You know why" Sasuke replied somewhat irritated.  
"But you would like to?" his grandmother teased him.  
He didn't even want to think about it and tried to distract her: "Tell me about your day. I came to visit you but you're never at home"  
His grandmother decided to leave her stubborn grandson alone and let it go:   
"We also had a very nice day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for some more insights.


	13. Ghost Writer Texting

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** What are you up to?  
  


  
read Sakura and smiled at her cell phone  
Tia looked at her from the side: "Why are you smiling at?"  
"Maybe Sasuke texted," Sakura replied.  
"Maybe? What does he say," Tia asked curiously.  
"What I'm up to"  
"Well then... Well, I don't want to say anything. But when he still texts you in the evening, after you've been hanging out together the whole time... Well..."  
"Ahh, stop it," Sakura replied. 

Sasuke   
  
**ichigo:** What are you up to?  
  
**Sakura:** Watch a movie with Tia. Got to get up early tomorrow morning, so nothing funny anymore  
  


  
she texted back and put her cell phone away.  
"What did you answer?"  
Sakura threw her cell phone over to her.  
"Ohhhh, what is this sad excuse of conversation? You can't even answer like that. ", Tia grumbled as she read Sakura's message.  
But then a new message popped up and Tia calmed down: "Lucky you"  
Sakura sat upright and turned to her: "What did he text?"  
" 'Are you working tomorrow?' ... maybe he wants to meet with you you tomorrow as well. Honestly, either the guy has no friends for wanting to spend so much time here or he really likes you."  
"Very good options to choose from", Sakura laughed.  
Tia looked at her seriously: "You have to give a decent answer now. So you discourage him!"  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"You always scare off the good dudes! Let me text for you instead"  
They had to laugh.  
"What makes you a professional on texting back?"  
"Okay, okay. Than, let's do it together."  
Sakura moved over to her, so that they could both look at the cell phone.  
"How did you get me to invest in this now?" Sakura asked in disbelief.  
"I know you. Before you can admit anything like that, I already know how you feel. And Sasuke seems like a good one for a change."  
"Mh", grumbled Sakura, "... I'll just write "Yes, why?"  
"That doesn't sound very inviting."  
"Why should it sound inviting?" laughed Sakura.  
"To imply that you're open to be invited. So... better write something like..." Tia started typing: "Yes, I'll be at work tomorrow. But I have time if you have something nice planned for us?" "  
"Urghhh. That sounds terrible. I can't write that."  
"Too late, sent."  
Rukia threw her head in the neck: "Im gonna die"  
"Don't exaggerate. It's just a message" laughed Tia.  
"Oh, you really enjoy torturing me."  
"No, but sometimes you have to be pushed to your luck. ... And look, you got an answer too," Tia said with a grin and showed her her phone. 

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Yes, I'll be at work tomorrow. But I have time if you have something nice planned for us?   
  
**Sasuke:** Interested in visiting the botanical garden after work? My grandparents know the owners. Maybe this will help with your creative block?  
  


  
"Can you manage to answer with a yes on your own?" Tia.  
Sakura was grumpy: "Oh I don't know, after work I am always so tired..."  
"Sakura, stop making excuses," Tia warned her with a smile, "Either you answer now or I will!"  
Sakura took her phone back and started typing:

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Sure. Around 5pm ?  
  
**Sasuke:** ok   
  
  


  
Tia nodded proudly. "There you go"  
Sakura sank into the sofa: "Please, just let me die now"  
"Why? Everything is fine. It's date time."  
"I don't know. I think he's only nice because I told him about my creative blockade."  
"Oh Sakura", sighed Tia, "We'll see tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah who doesnt know the struggle when you realize youre more happy with a text messages than you thought and overthinking it :D


	14. Jumpsuit and a yellow car

Sakura stepped out of the office building onto the street. The sun was shining and a light wind was blowing. If she hurried, she could take the next bus home and would be home at 2.30pm. This way she could eat something and change her clothes without any stress. She answered Renji with a "yes please". Responded to the 40 new messages in the group chat with her girls and finally answered Ino. She was one of her best friends and even though she was on vacation and texted less than usual, she had already told her everything that had happened in the last few days.

Ino  
  
**Ino:** Girl, how was your day today?  
  
**Sakura:** work as usual, I'm really bored. And later visting a botanical garden with Sasuke. how about you?  
  
**Ino:** Ahh! I'm glad! Tell me everything afterwards! Im just relaxing at the beach.  
  


  


She sent some pictures of a white beach in Thailand.

Ino  
  
**Sakura:** Oh it looks so beautiful! I am really jealous! And to Sasuke, we will see."  


  


  
First Ino started typing, but then stopped and started recording a voice message.  
"Soooo, too lazy to text. The sun is too bright... anyway... please just have fun today. Sasuke seems to be a really nice guy... and it always sounds like you guys get along really well. So, you know, don't do anything you dont want to. And if you're just friends in the end, that's fine. And if you feel like you like him a little bit more, I don't know. It's okay to get into that, u know... Well, what I want to say, no matter how today is going to be: Have fun, okay?"  
Sakura had to smile. 

Ino  
  
**Sakura:** Thank you for a little ease in the matter.  
  
**Ino:** 💖 . So, what are you going to wear? :D   
  
**Sakura:** Haha. I will send you a picture later. 😊  
  
**Ino eliel:** Yes please!  
  


  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** So how did you plan out today?  
  


  
-

When Sakura was choosing between two outfits, Sasuke got back to her

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** I'll drive. Just text me when youre ready  


  
Okay, so just choosing an Outfit was left for her to do. She sent Ino a picture of both outfits she had to choose from.  
The first one was a purple-turquoise jumpsuit with a floral print and a plain black croptop to go with it, and the other one was a blue jeans with a white blouse that had a lacework pattern. 

Ino  
  
**Ino:** Definitely the jumpsuit! I love the other outfit too, but that one is cuter.  
  
**Sakura :** Yes, I think I feel that one as well   
  
**Ino :** Ok Girl, now that your outfit choice is safe, I have to go to sleep. Time difference is weird. But still, tell me everything afterwards !  
  
**Sakura:** Defo! Sleep well 💖   
  
**Ino :** Thank you, and enjoy yourself! 💖   
  


  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Im ready to go  
  
**Sasuke:** Alright. Just meet me at the front door.  
**Sakura:** See you in a bit   
  


  
A little excited Sakura went down the stairs and out of the front door. She had to laugh straight away. There was Sasuke, this tall, cool guy with his torn jeans and simple shirt and with his ridiculous pink hair, sitting in this little old yellow car of his grandparents. A sight that once again did not fit together at all. This duality always made her smile.

Sakura had somehow expected an uncomfortable silence for a moment because of their weird goodbye last time. But as soon as they left, they talked as usual.

"It takes only 20 minutes to get there" explained Sasuke.  
"Okok. Dont you have your own car ?  
"Not here" Sasuke answered unbothered at her remark."  
"So, how did you get here in the first place?"  
"Had a driver"  
"Haha what? Are you secretly rich and famous then?"  
Sasuke just shrugged at that and started to divert the conversation by asking about her day.  
"Oh just work, nothing exciting. But I can work a little bit more cause uni doesn't start yet, so I can save a little bit."  
"What are you saving up for?"  
"Just for a vacation"  
"Where to?"  
"Somewhere by the sea! What about you, are you planning to take a vacation somewhere else?"  
"Mh, I'm on vacation right now," he argued, "And theres a work project coming up, so I guess there wont be time.  
"what a pity"  
"Its ok."  
  
And as they talked to each other, time passed in a flash and they drove onto the parking lot of the Botanical Garden.  
The Botanical Garden was a bit on the outskirts of town, aand except for one more car, the parking lot was empty.  
"Oh, it's funny that no one's here. Has it maybe closed already? I didn't even look at the opening hours," said Sakura when they got off the bus.  
Sasuke locked the car and briefly checked his phone before answering Sakura.  
"Yes, theoretically it's closed. But I think I told you that my grandparents know the owners. We can just go in today without anyone else being there"  
Sakua looked at him in surprise and laughed: "Ha ha, why so extra?"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
At that moment someone also got out of the other car. It was an older man, probably the age of Sasukes grandparents.  
"Sasuke! You've grown up," they were greeted by him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Iruka!", Sasuke greeted the elderly gentleman, "Thank you for opening the garden for us today."  
"That's no problem, you're always welcome here. I remember how you used to play here in the past," replied Mr. Iruka and patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "And now, look how big you are. Oh, and where are my manners?" He stopped walking and held his hand out to Sakura: "I haven't introduced myself yet: Iruka Umino. Sasuke probably has already told you that my wife and I and his grandparents have been friends since ages ago."  
Sakura nodded and shook his hand with a firm handshake: "Nice to meet you, I am Sakura. And yes, he had mentioned that. But I didn't expect that you were going to open the garden only for us."  
"Oh, it's nothing," he said, unlocking the door to the garden. "I'll close the door here again, then no one else can get in but you can always get out, since we have panic doors everywhere. So you two, I wish you a lot of fun!"  
And with that Mr. Iruka left the two.  
"This is really special treatment. How convenient that the owners are friends with your grandparents..."  
Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He was glad that Mr. Iruka had held back since he expected to be more embarassing. Also, he had to thank his grandma for this suggestion. It was already hard enough to find a place where he was left alone. Luckily he had never talked much about his childhood with his grandparents...  
"Yes, I used to come here a lot with my grandparents. And then I walked among all the trees and bushes, discovering and imagining things. I guess that's why I thought that maybe this could help you with your creative block. You can discover so much here and let your imagination run wild. At least that's how I've always felt as a kid" he explained as he walked towards one of the paths.  
Sakura paused briefly and looked after him.  
It was not just something he wanted to do with her. He showed her a part of his childhood here.  
"Yes, i can see that" she finally replied and walked a little faster to catch up.


	15. Succulents and Water Lillies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get a feel for the botanical garden, its inspired by the botanical garden Munich-Nymphenburg.

The botanical garden was divided into several greenhouses with plants from different climatic zones. Above them, the sun shone through the glass roof as they passed through the first house.  
"The first thing we walked through was the big cactus house with different cacti and succulents," explained Sasuke. "As a kid I used to think cacti were really cool, because they were so huge."  
Sakura watched Sasuke stop briefly by each plant and explain something about them. Somehow it was nice to see how he enthusiastically told little facts and she didn't want to interrupt him. So she didn't say much but followed him attentively.

"And now we are coming to the orchid house. There are lots of orchids as the name might suggest, but also other tropical plants and palms. Like a small jungle!"

The palm trees emphasized the height of the house and the orchids brought many different colors into the room, which was otherwise green through and through. The path between the plants was relatively narrow and many of the plants protruded over the path, so that you really felt more like being in a jungle than in a greenhouse. The path was also not paved, but consisted of fine gravel.

"Oh and where does the quacking come from? Do animals live here, too?" Sakura asked in surprise.  
Sasuke explained further, "You can hardly ever see them, but there are some small frogs living here. So it feels even more like a jungle, doesn't it?"  
Sakura nodded.

"Do you like the orchids?" he asked, after she had stopped briefly at some of them to take a photo.  
"I am fascinated by the different colors. I somehow only knew orchids as plants that mothers usually have. But never in such colors and shapes."  
"I am not an expert on flowers. Orchids do not necessarily need a tropical climate, but the most beautiful orchids come from tropical regions. Many are almost extinct there because they are so special and you can sell them at a high price."  
"I see, so under different conditions they become as beautiful as they are in here. I have to say that I usually find them very boring at my mother's house, that's why I was so impressed."  
Sasuke nodded: "Yes, environmental conditions can make a big difference to what you become. Applies to plants as well as people."  
Sakura smiled at him: "You're right. Who knows where we would be now if we had grown up differently."  
"Who knows" he said, adding somewhat more quietly: "But right now I like where we are."

When there was no immediate reaction from Sakura, he walked a little faster, so Sakura had to walk faster too, to catch up with him again as he walked to the next house.

"I like it too," she said in a singsong after she was standing next to him again.   
She didn't look directly into his face, because she felt a little embarassed about it. But she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that it brought a faint smile to his face.

They went through a few more small houses where Sasuke either told her something about the different plants or some stories from his childhood he had experienced there.   
These either made her laugh or impressed her with the fantasy he had at that time. In between she would stop and take pictures when she found a certain plant particularly impressive.  
In one such moment she looked up and saw Sasuke taking a photo.   
"Heyy," she said, embarrassed, "What are you doing?"   
"You look cute when you're impressed," he said, turning away and shrugging his shoulders as if nothing special had happened.

"Wait! Don't run forward again because you're embarrassed I caught you! Show me the photo," said Sakura.   
However, and this time she didn't follow him quickly.  
After he noticed that she was not following him, he turned around.  
"I'll wait here," she called to him laughing as he looked at her.  
Visibly embarrassed, he came back until he stood in front of her again.   
"Okay, sorry for taking the picture without asking," he said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
Sakura laughed and stretched out her hand to him with the palm of her hand facing up.   
Sasuke looked at her hand in confusion.  
"Apology accepted. I still want to see the photo," she said and made a "snatching" movement with her hand.  
Sasuke shook his head.   
"Here I'll show you," he said and continued to hold his cell phone in his hand.  
Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to her so she could see the photo better. She didn't even think about her holding his hand at that moment, but concentrated on the photo.   
There she was, standing in front of a huge succulent which was turquoise-pink colored and matched her outfit.  
Sasuke, on the other hand, was very aware that she had reached for his hand and felt a slight tingling in his hand.  
"All right," she finally said after looking at the photo.   
Then she let go of his hand.  
"Send me that later, okay?"  
Sasuke teased her: "I told you it was a cute picture."  
This time he was not embarrassed after telling her she was cute.   
He held his hand out to her.  
Sakura looked at him, unsure what he was implying.   
When she thought about whether he wanted to hold hands, she just laughed and gave him a high five instead.   
This time she was the person who ran a little bit forward.   
Sasuke smiled.

"Wow! This looks totally different from the other houses," Sakura said in amazement when she arrived at the next house. 

The house was characterized by its white balustrades and a huge water basin. The pillars around the pool were covered with plants and some water lilies bloomed in the pool.  
"This is the Victoria House, which was named after the huge Victoria water lilies. They can grow up to two meters tall... In the past I always wanted to walk over them as in waling over water. And further in the back there are lotuses," explained Sasuke.  
"I kind of feel like someone from the 18th century or something. The whole atmosphere here is very different than in the other houses."  
"Funny you say that. This house actually belonged to some lordship once. And everything here has been left as it was in the old days. That's why there are no fixed roads here."  
"All that's missing is a nice dress, then you could take pictures of me as a lady in here," laughed Sakura and pretended to turn around in a wide dress.   
Sasuke laughed, too: "I can still take a picture now"  
"So you want to take stalker photos again?" Sakura teased him.  
"No. But than I better delete the other photo as well, right?" he replied.  
Sakura laughed: "After you have sent them to me, you can delete them. I need that as proof for my records. And maybe I'll also need one of us together."  
"I'll have to call my lawyer first," Sasuke replied jokingly , "But if he agrees, you can take good pictures over there on the bridge."  
Sakura nodded "I understand. Maybe your lawyer will give you some positive feedback by the time we get to the bridge.

So they went through the last of the greenhouses and looked at the different plants together.  
As they were walking towards the bridge, Sasujke suddenly tripped over one of the stones on the dirt road.   
Sakura reflexively grabbed his hand and pulled it backwards so he wouldn't fall.   
Unfortunately, she didn't really succeed in doing so, since the backward pull now made him fall together with her in her direction.  
For a short moment Sasuke layed on top of Sakura. After he realized this, he panicked and rolled down from her to the side and stayed there for a while. Then he looked over at her, just as she was sitting on the floor.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.  
Sakura replied slowly: "I think my butt hurts now", then she laughed, "But considering that such a heavy block fell on me, I'm good. “  
Sasuke grinned: "Okay, if you can still make jokes, then I'm reassured. Sorry for falling onto you."  
"Apology accepted. But maybe you'll have to carry me the rest of the way to make up for it. I don't know if I should walk in this condition."  
"If that's the price for falling soft," he shrugged and they laughed.

Sasuke was the first to get up and offered her his hand to stand up. This time she accepted his hand. After she got up, he bent down a little for her to jump on his back.  
At first a little hesitant, she finally climbed onto his back.  
"Off to the photo bridge, my faithful donkey," she said.  
"I hope this donkey wont make you fall"  
"I hope so too," Sakura replied and hugged him a little tighter so that Sasuke could feel her breath on his neck.

  
When they reached the bridge, he let Sakura down. Both sat down on the bridge and dangled their legs down through the bridge.  
For some time, they sat silently next to each other and looked across the room.

"I don't know exactly what it was today, but it felt like being in a parallel world, for a moment away from everything." Sakura finally broke the silence.   
She then lay down with her back on the bridge and looked up into the blue sky:  
"So thank you."  
Sasuke also layed down next to her.   
He didn't look up at the sky, but at her and answered with a knowing nod and shy smile.  
Then he too turned his face towards the sky and paused for a moment before saying:   
"I don't know why either".

Some clouds moved across the blue sky, while both were lost in their own thoughts.  
"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked  
"Nothing really, my head is empty. Just looking at the clouds."  
"Is this good or bad?"  
Sakura thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's good...? I usually have so much going on in my head...What were you thinking about?"  
"I wonder why I'm lying here on this bridge with someone and looking up at the sky and why I've told so much to a stranger. Feels strange to me," he admitted openly.  
"Sometimes it's easier to tell strangers something, who may have nothing else to do with you," Sakura thought.  
"Maybe"  
"Thanks for confiding in me. For me its not funny, but nice to hear how enthusiastic you were about everything."  
"How embarrassing."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Much too personal."  
"Well, thanks a lot more than." Sakura turned her face to him and grinned: "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you would have loved to have a swing on a giant cactus at home or talked to the frogs here."  
Sasuke seemed relieved that the atmosphere felt a little lighter again.  
"I hope so, or I'll have to call my lawyer for breach of confidentiality."  
"I didn't sign anything!" laughed Sakura.  
Sasuke laughed too, and this time not out of embarrassment, but out of fun.  
Then he became more serious again and turned to her as well, to look briefly at her face.  
"Thanks for today. Somehow everything had so much..."   
He searched for a matching word.  
"Ease?" Sakura finished his sentence.  
"Yes. I think that's it"  
"How this comes back to us all the time. Maybe thats why we met. To learn this." laughed Sakura.  
He smiled: "Maybe"

"You want to know something?"  
"Hm?"  
"I would love to steal some plants for inspiration at home, but I'm not good with plants... And of course I wouldn't dare to steal any plants in the first place."  
"Maybe you haven't found the right plant for you yet."  
"Maybe. But maybe I simply cannot offer them the necessary conditions. A cactus even died in my house once! I think I should only have plastic flowers."  
"Plastic flowers are boring. How are you going to get real inspiration from that? Real plants, on the other hand, are cool and it's fun to watch them grow towards the sun," Sasuke explained.  
Sakura thought out loud: "I don't think I can do that right now. Maybe I'll just have to come here more often and look at plants. For new impressions and stuff."  
"I'm glad it helped with your creative block."  
Sakura nodded: "Yeah, I am somehow motivated to try out new stuff"  
"You must show me when you've painted something."  
Sakura laughed. "I don't know yet if I'll get anything out of it."  
"I'm sure it will be good."

After some time passed of them sitting on the bridge and enjoying the silence, they decided to slowly make their way back.

"But we still have to take a picture together," said Sakura.  
Sasuke laughed: "Right."  
He stood next to Sakura and turned on his front camera.   
Sakura looked at the screen.  
"You look perfect at that angle, but I'm smaller than you. You have to turn the camera down a bit,"  
"Or I'll come up to your height," Sasuke said, putting one arm around her and his head on her shoulder.  
"Or like that," laughed Sakura, "but then I'd better take the picture."  
He put the phone in her hand and they took some cute photos and some silly ones.   
In one of the photos they just stood next to each other and laughed, in another they made grimaces, and in one of the last photos Sasuke gave her a kiss on the side of her head.  
Neither of them dared to say anything, so they pretended that nothing special happened.

"I'll send you all the photos right away," Sasuke said when Sakura gave him back his phone.  
"Thanks."  
"But can I ask you not to post any of them or something?" Sasuke asked somewhat uncertainly out of nowhere.  
"Oh, I wasn't planning on it," she replied somewhat perplexed.  
"Sorry," he began to apologize when he noticed that Sakura seemed a little hurt by that: "It's because of work".   
Sakura paused briefly and looked at his face.   
This situation seemed really uncomfortable to him, so she replied:   
"At some point you have to tell me what you do, so that I can understand things like that better."  
And after a short pause she laughed and added: "And now don't look like that, this day was supposed to be about ease. 

She held out her hand to him.   
"And I don't want a high five," she added.   
He had to laugh and took her hand in his.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Having a good time with less thinking and more ease," Sakura replied.

Holding hands, they went back to the car. There was not a soul outside and the sun was already slowly setting.  
"Should we go somewhere to get something to eat?" Sasuke asked as they sat in the car.  
"I wouldn't say no to that. At your place or mine?"  
"Your place? And some more Game of Thrones? I think my grandparents blocked the TV today."  
"Only if Jeju comes too," Sakura replied.  
"I'm sure he'll be happy to. Shall we bring something for the others, too?"  
"I'll text them and ask"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the fluffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like everyone can be a sweet person sometimes, even a Sasuke.


	16. Just one blanket

Renji and Tia were not at home tonight.  
And after Sasuke had changed to something more comfortable at home, he came back upstairs with Jeju. And with some snacks and the next Game of Thrones episodes they made themselves cosy on the couch.

"Do you have to get up early tomorrow?" Sasuke asked her when the intro to the next episode started.  
"Nah, free until Wednesday. How do the next days look like for you?"  
"If nothing unexpected happens, I still have the next three days off. So meeting up with Levi and my grandparents tomorrow, otherwise not much. On Friday I'll be going back home."  
"I see", Sakura replied with a little disappointment in her voice, as she was reminded that Sasuke would be gone again.  
"Will anyone miss me here?", teased Sasuke.  
Sakura laughed: "Should I be honest?"  
Sasuke nodded. Sakura didn't look over at him and petted Jeju.  
"Maybe a little bit."  
Sasuke shook his head: "You know, I wont vanish from the face of the earth. I'll just be back at work and my home which is a 40-minute drive away."  
Sakura then looked at him in shock: "What? Only 40 minutes... why did I think that you lived somewhere totally else? And why are you spending your vacations here?"  
She had to laugh.  
He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"It is more quiet here than in the city center. And I wanted to visit my grandparents"  
"And they are not even here half the time", added Sakura.  
"True. But here I hardly have to worry about anything and Jeju feels comfortable here. It is like a second home for me where I don't have to be alone and still have my peace and quiet. And I can't remember the last time that was like this"  
"Right, I've never met you here before either," Sakura pondered.  
"Where would you like to spend your vacation?", asked Sasuke  
"Depends on what I would want to do. I think the best thing is a mix of relaxing and experiencing something? ...hmm, but I can also understand that you like to go somewhere where you feel at home and can enjoy some peace and quiet when your everyday life is otherwise stressful."  
"Yeah. And otherwise I would never have seen Robb become the King of the North and marry the love of his life as well as Dany's little dragons."  
"Oh you", laughed Sakura.  
"Yes I know, never like anyone on Game of Thrones. But that's how it is now. I'm standing by it even if I get disappointed in the end. But at least we had a good time while it lasted."  
"Very brave. But youre probably right, it's more fun when you get involved."  
"And, since you don't have to get up early tomorrow, we can finish season two today."  
"If we don't fall asleep first."  
And as the evening progressed, both of them tried to finde the most comfortable position on the couch.  
"Do you need a blanket or a pillow?" Sakura finally asked.  
"Would be more comfortable, I think"  
Sakura got a blanket from a basket next to the couch.  
"Oh, we only have the big one left. "  
"If it's big, can we share it." suggested Sasuke.  
"Yeah okay..."  
Sakura threw the blanket over to Sasuke, who successfully caught it.  
Then Sakura reached for two cushions from the other end of the couch.  
"At least we have enough pillows," she said.  
Sasuke had laid down on the couch and spread out the blanket. When Sakura came back in his direction, he held the blanket up so that she could lie down in front of him like a little spoon.  
Sakura gave him one of the pillows and then snuggled up to him. It seemed to Sakura as if he did not know where to put his hand, so she took his hand and held it in front of her breast. As if he had gained a little more courage, he pulled Sakura closer to him.  
Jeju had made himself comfortable next to their feet.  
-  
When Sakura noticed that her eyes were slowly closing, she asked about Sasukes plan for tonight.  
"Sooo, are you going to sleep at home or here?",  
Sasuke yawned: "I'll go downstairs in a bit, since all of my stuff's at home"  
"You could also come back up afterwards...", Sakura teased.  
"Yes... I don't know..." he printed.  
"No worries, I don't like sleep overs either," Sakura reassured him and lightly squeezed his hand to underline her statement.  
She really didn't want to force him to do anything, even if a part of her would have been happy if he would stay overnight. Even when she was convinced that falling asleep in someone's arms was uncomfortable.  
"If you can spare some more time the next couple of days, we can see each other again" said Sasuke, avoiding to talk more about a potential sleepover..  
"Sure, and then we can finish the season or something"  
"Or something", chuckled Sasuke  
"What? Maybe I'll think of something else to do, like you with the botanical garden" laughed Sakura.

After the conversation, both of them slowly got up from the couch and Sakura lead Sasuke and Jeju to the door.  
"So... text me when you get home?" said Sakura.  
Sasuke looked at her confused.  
"To know that you safely got home", laughed Sakura.  
Sasuke shook his head in disbelied, but Sakura could see the small smile he sometimes showed when he seemed annoyed but in reality was amused.  
Not sure how to say goodbye, Sakura decided to give him a hug and then cuddled Jeju to say goodbye.  
Then she closed the door behind him.  
Before she closed her eyes in bed, she texted Sasuke.

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** So, arrived safely at home?  
  
**Sasuke:** It took such a long time, but yes.  
  
**Sakura:** Glad to hear that. Nightyyy  
**Sasuke:** Good night 😊  
  


  



	17. Guy talk

Tia knocked at Sakura's room door, from which loud music came out.  
"Come in"  
In the room Tia saw paint standing around everywhere and Sakura standing in front of her easel.  
"Oh!", she said in amazement.  
Sakura turned to her and grinned: "I think I really found some inspiration."  
Tia came closer to her to have a look at the huge canvas. It was painted in yellow until now.  
"What is it going to be?"  
"Ah, I'll show you when it's finished. I'm afraid it's going to be silly. But I've got a few more ideas.  
Tia hugged Sakura from the side: "I'm really happy! I am curious about the result".  
Sakura grinned and was happy about the encouragement of her friend.  
"Then I'll let you continue painting while you're at it," said Tia and closed Sakura's room door behind her again.

-

Sasuke was lying on his bed, Jeju next to him, talking on the phone with Naruto.  
"And are you looking forward to our trip next week?" he asked.  
"Hm. Just glad we're finally doing something again."  
"Yes! Same! Finally back on stage. I'm really up for it. The next few weeks will be hard work, but it will be so good."  
"Yeah" Sasuke agreed.  
"A little more optimism, please," Naruto complained.  
"Thats your job" Sasuke replied.  
Naruto laughed: "Grumpy as ever"  
"Well, we just have to train hard. I want to be well prepared."  
"I know, I know. But we already did a lot! Anyway, what have you been up to the last few days?  
"Nothing much"  
" How boring. You shouldve enjoyed yourself! Just like me, I flew to Milan," laughed Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head, which Naruto seemed to get even over the phone.  
He protested: "Dont judge me! You should better ask yourself why you're not doing anything fun and just visiting your grandparents. What's keeping you there, huh?"  
"It's quiet here."  
"It would be quiet on a private beach, too."  
"Yes, but then Jeju would be alone"  
"Well, he can manage a few days... what aren't you telling me?" Naruto continued to poke.  
Sasuke said nothing for a moment, he wasn't good at lying to Naruto.  
"Tell me! Or let me guess,...what would be a good reason except for you being lame. Maybe something unexpected...Maybe a girl", Naruto started to laugh, "but that would be totally insane"  
Sasuke didnt really react.  
"Why are you not saying anything, dont tell me Im right"  
Still no answer from Sasuke.  
"Okay since you usually dont talk to people, someone had to approach you.. The girl who found Jeju the other day??"  
"Hm"  
Sasuke could see Narutos wide grin before before he replied "You have to tell me more details!"  
"There isnt anything. You know we cant get involved anyway"  
"Yes, obviously. At the moment love action difficult. Also, you're usually not like this."  
"You can thank my grandma, who had the amazing idea that she could take care of Jeju while we have our shooting"  
"Yes, I saw that someone had sent you photos of Jeju and you grinned at your phone. This is not your typical reaction. Thats when I knew something was up! So, what else"  
How could this idiot friend of his be this attentive, Sasuke was wondering. He also knew that he had to tell hime something to get this over with.  
"I brought food as a thank you, some we ended up watching Game of Thrones together, also the next evening as well."  
"Aaand??"  
"And then I went to a party at Levi's, enjoying normal life. Because we havent been in the spotlight for so long, nobody recognized me. Everyone just looked confused."  
"Yes, people never expect to see someone famous. So what happened at the party? Was she there too?"  
"Yeah"  
"The world is so small"  
"And I promised her roommate I'd keep an eye on her because I hadn't been drinking. Anyway, she wanted to go home alone and I followed along. And then she spent the night at my place because she forgot her key"  
"Oh yeaah, a little action! How was it? How long since you had some? Four years?"  
"Nothing happened"  
"Teme, you're killing me..."  
"She was drunk Naruto."  
"Oh, yeah, okay. You're right."  
"Anyway, we chilled sometimes. And somehow... It's so normal with her?"  
"Normal? Didnt you tell her anything?"  
"We never get normal, so I kind of want to enjoy it while it lasts.."  
Naruto seemed thoughtful: "Yes, that's true, but... well, you know that's not possible. I think you should tell her. And then..."  
Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish: "And then she would have said that she hates secrets and someone who never has time.  
"I was going to say, and then she can decide what you're going to do..."  
"Yeah no, on Monday she said something about more ease and just having a good time ...so it didn't sound like she was up for that kind of thing."  
"Well, you wouldn't know unless you talked to her. But, what was Monday? Did you see each other every day ?"  
"We went to the botanical garden and then to her place."  
"Wow, so something has to have happened right??"  
Sasuke didnt answer.  
Naruto sounded disappointed: "You've been out of the Dating Game for too long. What are you afraid of?"  
Sasuke thought, "I didnt want to spoil the fun"  
"You can't win by not trying"  
"and I don't want to lose what I've had so far"  
"All right all right. Im gonna let it go now... But talk to her. It would only be fair."  
"Hm"  
"You'll be fine. And maybe it'll be better than you think."  
Sasuke had to laugh: "You optimist"  
"Yes, thank me later. Well, I'm going to get going now. Some shopping to do here. Maybe I'll get you something as well. See you all on Monday anyway"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright see ya"  
"Goodbye Naruto."  
Naruto had already hung up. 

This guy, Sasuke thought. How could he even stand him.  
Sasuke looked over at Jeju and petted him to calm him down: "What am I supposed to do?"  
Jeju snuggled up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe i will follow up with some more different points of views. And maybe some more inner thoughts?  
> Also Im convinced guys talk a lot more about feelings and stuff like this than society gives them credit for. Tried to make it as Sasuke as possible, but to be honest originally he is a bit one dimensional, so yeah, trying to go somewhere else with that. Always open to comments tho :)
> 
> ANNNNDDDD can anyone guess what their job is? haha ;D


	18. Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends were annoyed that theres no kiss so far. So pacing up the speed a bit?

Sakura looked at her phone. The last message she received from Sasuke was at noon on Tuesday. She had been painting all day and was so deepened into that that she didn't realize how quickly the day passed. On wednesday she was at work and at her parents' for dinner. After this exhausting day, she walked back home through the forest and thought about what to do. Sasuke had written that he would get in touch. She didn't want to bother him. Wherever that feeling came from now, she didn't want to bother him.  
At home, laying in bed, she read his last message again:

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** Going to text you later  
  


"Urgh", she said and wanted to throw her phone away when a message came in.  
"Speak of the devil."  
She couldn't help but grin.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** Sorry for the late reply. Are you sleeping already?  
  
**Sakura:** All good. Still awake   
  
**Sasuke:** But going to sleep?  
  
**Sakura:** Laying in bed already. Why?  
  
  
**Sasuke:** Can you still come outside?  
  


She had to laugh, it sounded like a kids "Can you still come out to play" except it was already 11 pm and she was no longer six years old.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** What are you up to? Its a little late for playing outside   
  
**Sasuke:** Coming out anyway?  
  
**Sakura:** My bed is quite comfortable. But you do make me curious. Do I have to get dressed?  
  
**Sasuke:** I think it's too cold to be naked   
  
**Sakura:** Haha, I mean something other than pyjamas  
  
**Sasuke:** No  
  
**Sakura:** Ok  
  


In pyjamas and slippers she went to the front door, curious what Sasuke was up to. He sat on the stairs and waited for her.  
"Boo", she scared Sasuke in a monotonous from behind.  
Unimpressed, he turned around and showed a small smile: "You are really wearing pajamas"  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders: "I have written proof that this is okay according to the dress code today"  
He nodded. Then he stood up and showed her the car keys: "Do you want to watch some shooting stars? I know a good spot."  
"Oh, are there supposed to be some tonight?"  
He nodded: "I'll take you along, even in pyjamas"  
She punched him lightly: "You said I didn't have to get dressed"  
-  
After a few minutes drive, Sasuke parked the car in a dark, little parking lot.  
"If I didn't know you, I would think you were going to kill me now," said Sakura as she got out of the car into the pitch black night.  
"Afraid of the dark?" he teased her.  
"Maybe. But if so, I would not admit it"  
If Sasuke showed a reaction, she could not see it clearly. However, he took something out of the trunk and then came over to her side.  
"Don't worry, it'll be brighter down there," he said.  
From the parking lot they walked down a small path until they arrived at a small lake.  
There Sasuke led them to a jetty and spread a blanket.  
"Wowi, pretty cool"  
Sasuke seemed a bit flustered.  
"Mh, Considering this being our last evening, I wanted to make it count.  
"I like it", Sakura replied and layed down on the blanket "Also, I hope that we will really see some shooting stars now. Because that what I paid for "  
Sasuke had to grin. He lied down next to her: "Well I haven't seen any money yet"  
"Who said Im going to pay with money?"  
Sasuke tilted his head in confusion and thought about what she meant.  
"So my payment is still open"  
Sakura grinned: "Maybe", then she asked a little more seriously: So already going back tomorrow?"  
Sasuke nodded: "Change of plans. A lot to do"  
"I see... so, do you think we wont see each other again?"  
The conversation got serious faster than Sasuke would have liked.  
"I dont know"  
"Would you want to?" Sakua asked carefully.  
"Also don't know. You?"  
"Mh, I'm okay with everything," she replied forcedly indifferent.  
"I find that hard to believe," he said with a slight bitter tone in his voice.  
Sakura leaned on her elbows and looked into his dark eyes: "Why, because you are such an unforgettable guy?"  
"You tell me," he said and reciprocated the look into her eyes for a moment too long. He looked away, but made some space for her.  
Sakura understood the gesture and seemed to be the braver one so far. So she layed down on his chest. After all they already cuddled while watching tv. this shouldnt be as serious as it felt in that moment. She could hear his heart beating fast.

He put one arm around her.

"Something is different today, isn't it? Not as easy as usual," said Sakura.  
"I was seriously that today should count. No regrets."  
Her own heart was also beating a little faster. She looked up at him, not sure what he was implying.  
Even when he seemed a bit nervous, his eyes looked determined.  
This time he didnt shy away from looking into her eyes and then her lips.  
He cupped her face with one hand and bent down to give her a quick kiss, not sure how she would react.  
"Me neither", Sakura whispered and moved to kiss him back.  
For a second it felt like the time had stopped. Their soft lips meeting again, their second kiss felt safer, but still innocent as if not sure they were allowed to do this.  
But before it could get any more intense, they were interrupted by the first shooting stars.  
Sasuke wanted to break out from this vulnerable moment.  
"Maybe I shouldn't distract you any further. After all, you paid for shooting stars," he said when he saw the shooting star.  
Sakura chuckled. She also wasnt sure how she should feel about this moment.  
Then she snuggled up to him and played along "Yes, they're running away tonight. But you're still going to be here for a bit longer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats what you get when youre awkward about your own feelings.  
> I guess we all struggle with if we dont talk openly about how we feel and our anxiousness gets the better of us.  
> But for the stories sake, its fun :D


	19. #motivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriightyyyy getting into real life territory now for them.

It was now the fifth day in a row full of interviews, preparation for the promo phase and training for the comeback performances.  
Sasuke simply reached for his bags, hoping that everything important was still inside.  
He was late. And the car with the manager was already waiting for him.  
He would never get used to getting up at 5 a.m. again.  
In the car, his manager explained today's schedule to him: "We'll pick up Naruto on the way. At 11am you have an interview with Heart Radio, at 2pm an interview with TMC and from 4pm you still have time to train for the gigs next week.  
"Mmm", he growled half asleep and wanted to close his eyes for a moment.  
"We should go through the answers for the interviews first," said his manager, which stopped him from closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of driving, a tired Naruto got into the car. He also received their schedule and had to go through his answers with the manager.  
"That's how a good start into a day is supposed to look like" he puffed.  
Sasuke was too tired to answer and ignored him.  
They hadn't had such a hectic week in a long time and he had completely forgotten what it was like.

-

Sakura sat with Tia and Ino at the dining table for brunch. Tia and Ino threw a worried look at each other while Sakura just looked out the window.  
"Has he answered in the meantime?" Ino asked.  
"Not really"  
"He didn't seem like a fuckboy to me. Maybe he just forgot, because he wanted to answer later," Tia thought, "And you should just text again?  
Ino agreed: "Yes, you said his work was getting stressful now."  
"Yes! And wasn't Jeju at his grandparents' house again yesterday? As if he would give him away voluntarily."  
"I don't know, I feel stupid to text again. If he's busy, I don't want to bother him. We'll see. So, change of subject: What are you up to this semester?"  
Ino played along: "I only have a few courses left and wanted to look for an internship."  
"Oh, that reminds me," Tia interrupted, "You know what I saw the other day, Sakura. Friends of mine are now opening a kind of community studio for young and still unknown artists. And since you're doing a bit of painting again, maybe that's interesting for you?"  
Sakura thought about it.  
The last few days she really had a lot of ideas for new paintings, but she lacked any connections to the art world to present her art. And it would be a good project for the near future.  
"Do you have a number or something?" she asked.  
"Yes, I can text it to you."  
"It would definitely be a good thing to do next to all the crap at school."

-

Kabuto, Gaara, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke sat together in the waiting room before their second interview. Here and there some of them had some make-up redone.  
"Sasuke," Suigetsu called over, "Our manager asks what you want to drink. He is now on his way and you are the only one who hasn't answered yet"  
"Dont know where my phone is," Sasuke answered.  
The Make up Artist gave him a quick glance because she had to interrupt her work.  
"Iced Coffee is okay"  
"How long have you not known where your phone is," Kabuto asked.  
"Probably the whole week, I haven't gotten a single answer for that long," Naruto replied for Sasuke.  
Gaara smiled.  
"I've been waiting since the day before yesterday, too," Kabuto joined in. "Are you sure you haven't lost it? I can check for you if it's even in your bag," Kabuto grinned.  
"I bet you haven't looked in there since at least the day before yesterday," Naruto continued to tease.  
Sasuke gave them an angry glare: "Dont. And Im concentrating on work. And we see each other all the time, so no need to text you as well."  
Instead of taking anything serious, Naruto kept teasing.  
"How can you not be worried about where your phone is, or are you keeping secrets inside your bag"  
"You have secrets? I thought we were a team," Kabuto followed along, pretending to be terribly hurt by this information.  
"Maybe Naruto has finally confessed his unending love to him," Suigetsu pondered.  
Naruto threw one of the decorative cushions at Suigetsu: "Well, if I'm going to confess my love, I'll do it with class and not via phone." Then he turned to Sasuke and gave him a knowing look: "But we are not the only ones who might text you, you know."  
"If someone wants something, they can call," Sasuke replied annoyed.  
"If you don't know where your phone is, you can't answer calls either," Kabuto hissed under his nose before Gaara tried to calm the situation down.  
"I think we should use our energy for other things than getting on each other's nerves right now. I know we are all stressed out. But we have been working hard for the whole last year... It would still be good if you check your messages from time to time, Sasuke, in case of something important. And you'll need your phone when we do lives again."  
Sasuke got up from his makeup chair and dropped down on the sofa next to Naruto, who took out his own phone: "Now that you look good again, we can take some more pictures for the fans."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Good pose, that's exactly what Im going to post: #motivated," said Naruto.  
Suigestu threw himself on both of them: "I also want to be in the photo! Make a new one!"  
Gaara chuckled: "You are so chaotic. Even after all this time nothing has changed".


	20. Short Circuited

Sasuke layed flat on the floor of their training room. Everybody except for Naruto was gone.  
"Do you want to spend the night here?" Naruto asked and gave Sasuke a light kick that he should move home.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned: "Would be easier with this schedule".  
"You're usually not like this."  
"Just let me die here today"  
"Cant do, bad for our promo," Naruto said and threw his bag at him.  
Sasuke's phone fell out: "Oh look, there's your phone. You can answer everyone instead of dying."  
"Everybody wants something from me"  
"There comes a certain person to my mind, which could feel sad if you didn't contact them at all"  
Sasuke grunted annoyed: "Not in the mood"  
Naruto moved towards the exit "Good night teme", and turned off the light.  
Sasuke stayed on the floor for a few more minutes and looked at his phone:  
150 unread messages in group chat, when did these idiots have time to text so much?  
A message from his grandmother that Jeju is fine. He always felt bad when he had to leave him behind. But it was better this way.  
A few messages from some people and relatively far down an open message from Sakura, whom he hadn't answered anymore.  
He felt bad but he didn't know what to text. So he avoided it all together. Certainly she was angry about it. At least he would be. That made him feel even worse. But he had no time for that right now. So he decided to ignore it, turned off his phone and started to get home.  
-  
The last days went by so fast between interviews, shows and last trainings that Sasuke had no time to think about anything else.  
And then came d-day when they were supposed their countdown live show for their new album.  
Nevertheless the other felt him being on edge.  
Gaara sat down next to him and patted him on the shoulder: "Everything will be all right."  
Suigetsu added: "We have been doing good promo lately. People know that we are making music again"  
"Yeah" said Sasuke putting his head in his neck and going through his hair.  
"What's stressing you out," Suigetsu asked, "Our promo content went through the roof, so apparently we didn't lose any fans at all. We have a big deal of interview requests. We've worked our asses off. This is going to be good!"  
"Hm, dont know, Im not used to this stress anymore" nodded Sasuke.  
"That is your perfectionism brain," Gaara replied, "Its always been like this. Just get some water and take a walk."  
"Yo, I'm coming with you," Naruto shouted from the other direction of the room.

Together Sasuke and Naruto went out into the hallway. To Narutos's amazement, Sasuke took out his phone and started typing.  
"All week I don't see you with that thing, and now I do? Are you overheated?"  
"Short-circuited right now" replied Sasuke.  
-

Just as Sakura began to get bored in her lecture, her phone was flashing.  
"Pah, what?"  
Ino looked over at her: "What is it?"  
"Message from Sasuke?", said an astonished Sakura.  
"What does he say," whispered her friend.  
She showed her the screen

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** are you angry?  


Ino frowned: "Wtf"

Then some more messages followed:

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** Super stressed right now  
  
**Sasuke:** I know, stupid excuse  
  
**Sasuke:** I'm sorry  


Sakura thought about it for a moment before she started to type. She was a bit hurt that she hasnt heard from him in so long. But she also knew that his alleged work was stressful and the last thing she said was that it was okay with her. She had expected it in some way, so she tried to not stress him out even more when he seemed to be in a bad situation? And yet she was confused how it came to this. 

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Hey, all good. As I said, text back whenever theres time.  
  
**Sasuke:** ok, good  


After that nothing else followed up.  
"What was that?" moaned Sakura somewhat annoyed.  
"Don't ask me. I don't know the guy." 


	21. Oldest & Smartest One

Sakura was on her way to visit the studio. The studio itself was half an hour's bus ride away and was located in one of the hip new neighborhoods.  
She clicked through her Insta Stories, which consisted of stories from friends and acquaintances, but also some artists. Many of them seemed to be making some new Dance Challenge of some new song. This pop stuff didn't really interest her, although she had to admit that this was a good marketing tactic for more interaction.

On such bus trips she also took the time to text all kind of people again.  
She scrolled through her list but stopped at Sasuke's name. She clicked into the chat and pondered. The last thing they had written were these confusing messages. But he had texted last. It wouldn't be so stupid if she would text again.  


Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Did you survive your stressfull time?  
  


A few seconds later she got an answer  


Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** Not really, but having a break before the next appointment  
  
**Sasuke:** What are you up to these days?  
  
**Sakura:** I am about to visit an arts studio  
  
**Sasuke:** Cool! Will you be doing an exhibition then?  
  


Sakura smiled. She did not dare to think about it properly. 

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Not sure. But I have a few ideas thanks to you.  
  
**Sasuke:** Then im waiting for my invitation as a guest of honor  
  
**Sakura:** We will see  
  
**Sasuke:** Don't you think your muse deserves this?"  
  
**Sakura:** I don't know if my muse can find time, if she doesn't even find time to text back  
  
**Sasuke:** That's something else  
  


Sakura considered whether she should not tease him further. But he deserved it nonetheless.

-  
The band sat together in a private room of their favorite restaurant, invisible to the public eye.  
Kabuto looked at Sasuke, who looked at his phone and grinned instead of eating.  
"What's so funny?" Kabuto asked curiously.  
"Who can be so important that you are on the phone at all", asked Suigetsu.  
"It's true, can only be a girl. Maybe the background dancer from yesterday? She gave you her number," thought Kabuto.  
There was no reaction from Sasuke, because he was so absorbed in his phone.  
Suigetsu continued to speculate: "That's not really his style, but yours Kabuto"  
Kabuto shrugged his shoulders: "True. But they already know what they're getting into, so..."  
Suigetsu laughed: "Not untrue," then turned to Naruto: "Gaara not saying anything is obvious. Our peace-loving leader. But you are suspiciously quiet. You know something we don't know?"  
"Not really", Naruto lied rather badly.  
"Tell us!", Suigetsu started nagging.  
"Not my secret," Naruto laughed.  
Thereupon Suigetsu began to pluck at Sasuke's sweater sleeve: "Whom are you texting. Tell meee. Who is more interesting than our first quiet meal in dayyyyys. And how come Naruto knows something we don't. Thats unfaiiir."  
Sasuke gave in to the nagging guy next to him with a hug: "Sometimes I forget that you are the oldest of us..."  
"And you have forgotten: I am also the smartest," Suigetsu said in a devilish tone and showed him his phone.  
Sasuke tried to get his phone back. Suigetsu just laughed and tried to read quickly.  
"Who is Sakura?"  
"Actually a girl, then. I would never expected for us to experience this ", grinned Kabuto.  
After a few seconds, Suigetsu returned the phone: "I can't believe that you only told Naruto! Something interesting happens to you and you keep it to yourself."  
He shook his head.  
Sasuke, annoyed, put his phone away and began to justify himself: "There's nothing to tell."  
"Sure?", asked Kabuto with eyebrows raised.  
Gaara was the voice of reason: "Tell us if you want and if not then not. Leave the boy his privacy"  
Kabuto and Suigetsu laughed, Naruto had to grin too. Everyone knew they would keep bugging Sasuke until he had told them everything. So he also told the other boys about Sakura.  
"Sometimes I am impressed by the blindness to the obvious" was Suigetsu's first reaction.  
"Yes, but most people are not in it at all. Maybe they are not interested in such things in general. Or maybe people just listen to the music without knowing what someone looks like," replied Naruto.  
"Taking pictures was a bit stupid. What if she sends them around at some point. You'd be really screwed," was Kabutos's reaction.  
Sasuke shook his head: "No, shes not like that."  
"You only know that when its push to shove," replied Kabuto.  
"Don't be so pessimistic," Sasuke hissed back.  
Gaara was not quite so skeptical: "I also think that she sounds very nice so far. And whoever can warm the heart of this ice block must be something. But I think you know yourself that sooner rather than later you should speak openly with her"  
Naruto also spoke up: "I've already told him! Don't fuck this up Sasuke."  
"Yes, we all know: Communication is not your strength," grinned Suigetsu, "When people know and see you, it's not so bad. But otherwise, phew, Im not too confident  
"You know, thanks for always believing in me. You really are the greatest motivation for me," Sasuke grunted.  
He knew his band members long enough to know that there were no hard feelings. They all had their quirks. And they'd been through enough shit together, so he knew they could count on each other. Still, they could be annoying just like right now.  
"Besides, we have a lot to do in the near future anyway. No time for distraction," he added more seriously and got different reactions.  
"Boring as hell. Enjoy yourself a bit.", Suigetsu yelled into his ear, while from Kabuto came a grinning "I am curious about that".  
Naruto shook his head: "You really are a jerk sometimes."  
"Its your decision. But talking to her instead of deciding for yourself would only be fair," sais Gaara thoughtfully.  
"Yeah," Sasuke replied annoyed, "Would be. Maybe when I have more peace of mind"  
Naruto laughed: "When will that be? When we are old and wrinkled?"  
"Maybe it's all going down the drain sooner then later." replied Sasuke.  
"Don't say that!" cried Suigetsu in indignation and knocked on wood.  
"You going to do fine, you're old enough now to decide for yourself", Gaara ended the topic.


	22. Mulled Wine and Music Videos

It was December in the meantime.   
Sakura was cuddled up on her couch together with Ino.  
"Urghh it has become so cold, I hate it", Sakura moaned.  
"I'm so excited, it'll soon be Christmas! Lights everywhere, I wanted to hang up new Christmas decorations and mulled wine! I hope it still snows," enthused Ino.  
"Please don't. It's hard enough already"  
"Don't be such a grinch. You better drink your mulled wine, I've got a whole bottle left."  
She took a sip of mulled wine from her cup.  
"I really don't have much motivation for Christmas with my family. Maybe I'll just lock myself in the studio."  
"Ooh, how's that going?" Ino asked.  
Sakura hesitated: "I think good? But I don't know. I wanted to paint a few more pictures. And maybe have an exhibition in the spring, if everything goes well with university.  
"Sounds great!!"  
"You think so? Not sure anyone would even visit it."  
"Take it easy and see what happens"  
"Maybe", then she turned to the TV, "What are we watching all the time anyway?"  
Ino laughed: "Music videos! I've been obsessing for a while now. Sometimes I feel like a teenager again, but they are really good-looking and so talented. I don't know why I missed out on that for so long"  
Ino turned the TV volume up a bit: "I LOVE this song. NVBR took a break for forever and come back with such a banger."  
Sakura looked at her enthusiastic friend. She hadn't dealt with music or anything else in some time.  
"Isn't it normal when they dont have songs in a while? I thought that's what musicians do, taking their time for a new album."  
Ino shook her head: "For some people it is, but for boybands nowadays it's the rule to maybe have two albums per year? It's a very fast-moving industry, so you are quickly forgotten."  
Sakura had another sip of mulled wine: "Sounds exhausting."  
"Yes, I think this life is really stressful, making music, training, all the promo stuff. I would not want to switch places. But you have to look at it, the result is wonderful," Ino replied enthusiastically.  
Sakura had to admit, the song was catchy. She hadn't paid much attention to the music video yet, when suddenly a familiar face caught her eye.  
"Wait, what?"  
Ino looked at her in amazement: "Do you know them after all?"  
Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or be ashamed.  
"Dafuq. I think I know the one... Is there a... is there a Sasuke?"  
"Yes, there is." Ino dropped a dime: "Nooooo. Are your Sasuke and the Sasuke the same person? Do you still have a picture of him? I have to check!"  
Sakura took out her phone and searched for their shared pictures that had been taken some time ago. When she found them, she looked at them a bit melancholy. It had been a short but beautiful time.  
"There you go"  
"Ahhhh why are you so cute!"  
"Rather were", Sakura replied.  
Ino looked at her angrily and flicked Sakura's forehead: "No, You are both still sweet, even if you are not texting right now. And if he really is him, that explains a lot".  
"Yes, that he probably doesn't want any girl and therefore doesn't text me anymore. But that's okay, I have other things on my mind right now than boys."  
"Or, second option: He just doesn't have time?" Ino said hopefully. She stopped the music video at Sasuke's scene and compared it with the photos.  
"That's really him, oh my God... You've been smooching someone famous!!!!!"  
"And then I hardly heard anything from someone famous!" laughed Sakura.  
Ino tried to give in: "In interviews he always seemed a bit distant but in your he always sounded more thougtful and sweet instead, maybe he has very bad time management or is shy?".  
Sakura shook her head and got a little angry: "Why didnt he say something? Then maybe I would have felt less stupid. Really mean."  
Ino gave Sakura a hug: "You know how it is, sometimes you're in your zone."  
Sakura mumbled.   
"You know I'm right. Just like you, when youre really stressed and youre not in the headspace for anything", teased Ino.  
"Maybe", admitted Sakura in defeat.   
"But one a more important note, do you want to watch all his interviews and music videos now," Ino asked.  
"I think that would be really uncomfortable for me."  
"At least the music videos! They are really great. I'll get some mulled wine as well, so less embarassment haha"  
"Oh Ino, how did i deserve that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat it out of the bag!
> 
> Btw its NVBR as in November bc my sister made a calender for me and those letters were emphasized. I think it looked cool enough to be a band name. Maybe Im going to explain some further meaning tho.


	23. Drunk Decisions 1

"Yo Sasuke! How was that? If someone wants something and calls you, you react," Naruto shouted through the training room. Sasuke stopped dancing and went over to Naruto. He held his ringing cell phone in his hand.  
"It's almost 12, who's calling now?"  
Suigetsu, who was sitting next to Naruto, laughed when he saw the display: "This can only be funny."  
Sasuke frowned. When he saw the name as well, his heart sank into his pants.  
"Aren't you going to answer it?" Naruto asked, "I can answer it, too."  
"You haven't talked about her in a long time," Suigetsu pondered, "Don't tell me you haven't spoken anymore.  
Sasuke shrugged, but didn't bother to answer the phone.  
Suigetsu grinned: "I knew it"  
"If someone calls, it must be urgent," Naruto thought and simply picked up the phone.   
He regretted his decision and held the phone a little further away from his ear.  
"Hey sorry, this is Naruto. Sounds like I should pass you on"... he waited a moment and nodded "Yeah, sure, no problem. Wait," then he held the phone away and turned to Sasuke: "You should have listened to us. Someone's really mad"  
Sasuke picked up the phone and walked out of the room. He needed some privacy.  
"Hello?" he answered the phone.  
"Yes! Hello! I'm really mad Mr. Boyband. Why didn't you just say something? Instead, I'm worried if you're annoyed or if I did something wrong. But you kissed me first! And you just stopped talking to me! Is that what you do when you're famous?" Sakura said angrily.  
"Wait, I can explain..." Sasuke began.  
But Sakura wouldn't let him speak, "Yes, I understand, you had a lot to do. I had a lot to do, too! That's an explanation, but no excuse!", a short pause occurred and Sasuke heard her pull up her nose.  
"Are you crying?" he asked anxiously.  
"No?!," she said in a broken voice,   
"Maybe," she corrected herself, "but not because of you. The wind came into my eyes"  
"Where are you? It's really late"  
"It's none of your business! But if you want to know, I'm just going home from Ino's after I saw you in your stupid music videos. Why didn't you say anything? Am I not trustworthy enough?"  
Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "No, it was my fault. I fucked up."

-

Sakura was perplexed by this answer. She had not expected such a reaction. She had simply wanted to let out her anger and hadn't even expected him to actually answer. She also hadn't thought about what she actually wanted to achieve with this. That usually wasnt her way of doing things. Maybe it was the alcohol.   
She wiped away a tear with her sleeve and listened.  
"The others told me to talk to you. They knew I would fuck it up. I am like that in my stress mode. I couldn't really think about it and I just wanted to keep you out of it. And not disappoint you. And then I had the feeling that so much time had passed that it didn't make sense anymore. And that maybe you just forgot. I'm sorry."  
Sakura raised her nose: "Okay... I didn't expect that... I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything. Everybody else knows Im bad at this... I think that's why I enjoyed the time with you and just wanted a nice ending? I don't know."  
"Why end? Why didn't you just say something?"  
"You said you just wanted a good time. Didn't want to make a big deal out of it."  
Sakura pondered. Her head was a little foggy from the mulled wine, but she had calmed down:  
"Yeah, okay. I understand."  
"Not angry anymore?  
"I don't know yet, but I think I understand," she said thoughtfully.  
"As you said, explanation, not excuse. So I'm really sorry I didn't speak frankly with you."  
"Accepted. And sorry to your friend for yelling at him."  
Sasuke grinned at the other side of the phone, "It was well deserved. For getting on my nerves about the thing with you."  
Even Sakura had to laugh: "You told your friends about me?"  
"Involuntarily, but yes. The one time you texted, on the way to the studio. I had my phone stolen."  
"Ha ha, why that"  
"Because I'm never on my phone and everyone wanted to know who I'm texting. Anyway, I hope the art thing goes well."  
"Your friends sound really funny. And I think so. An exhibition is getting more and more realistic."  
"Sounds exciting."  
"Who said you could see it," she teased him.  
"You know my art, it would only be fair!" protested Sasuke.  
"I don't know if it will be as good as your music"  
"So you like our stupid music," he rejoiced.  
"For a boy band, yes. Maybe I would even listen to an album one day," she teased him.  
"I am curious what youre going to say about it. But don't be too harsh. I don't know if my musician's heart can cope with it."  
"Why? Aren't the songs written for you?"  
Sasuke grunted: "I write most of them"  
"Oh wow."  
Sakura heard another voice at Sasukes end.  
"Sorry, I think I should go back inside. We're still training. Will you text me when you get home?" he said.  
"Oh, training so late? Yeah, ok I'll text you, but you text me later too!"  
"I'll do my best! Good night."  
"Good night. And thanks for explaining." She hung up without waiting for an answer.

-

Sasuke sat down with the other two on the couch inside their training room. Suigetsu snuggled up to him: "So?"  
"You are too curious"  
"But you look relieved, did it go well?", Suigetsu asked again.  
"She sounded really angry. What was that about?", Naruto noted.  
"Yes, and she said sorry to you for that."  
Naruto had to laugh: "How sweet."  
"Now tell me, what were you talking about I am really curious. I thought it was gonna be a shit show."  
"She saw me in a music video and was angry that I didn't say anything. I apologized. Was my fault"  
"That's it? You just beared the blame like this? Thats a new one. And that was enough? And what does she say about who you are," Suigetsu asked astonished.  
"For her being THIS angry, that sounds too good to be true.  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders: "She didn't seem to care. She only asked why I didn't say anything."  
"I am happy for you. And for her..."  
Sasuke was about to thank Suigetsu for his sweet reaction, but he had something to add.  
"At last she knows you're an idiot."  
They laughed. "For once I thought you would say something nice." He gave Suigetsu a head butt.  
"If you'd said something straight up," Naruto said.  
"I should have, but we've been so busy. I cant imagine anyone being okay with this stress around us. Especially since she said she just wanted a good time."  
"Apparently there is something more to it" Suigetsu thought.  
Naruto agreed: "I think so too, otherwise she wouldn't have reacted like that. Maybe you're not so different from each other and she couldn't really tell what was going on."  
"Hm"  
"So, what are you doing now?" Suigetsu asked.  
"I don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty thats the last quick update, everyhings translated now.  
> If i have a good run, you can expect a new chapter some time this week !


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read 26/11/2020

A few days had passed after Sakura found out that Sasuke was a famous singer in a boy band. She had many questions on her mind, but apart from a short message when they arrived home that night, they hadn't texted again. When she stared at the chat this morning, she still didnt know what to text.  
"Urghhhh" she moaned, annoyed by her own thoughts, which she didn't want to pay any more attention to. And so she got out of her bed, ready to do something productive and distract herself.  
Wrapped in a blanket that hung over her head like a cape, she walked towards the kitchen.  
There she was greeted by Renji, who had made coffee. Tia seemed to have already left the house.  
"Morning. Looks like you need coffee, badly." he greeted her and pressed a cup into her hand.  
"Well, thanks," Sakura replied.  
He also took a cup of coffee and they sat down at the dining table where Renji had already prepared his breakfast.  
"So, what's on your agenda today," Renji finally asked after Sakura had drunk her first half of the coffee.  
"I have to do something for uni, and actually wanted to work on the exhibition. But somehow everything's getting on my nerves," she grumbled.  
"And by 'everything' you mean the Sasuke thing you don't want to talk about?," Renji asked straight out.  
Ino had forced her one evening to tell Tia and Renji as well.  
She gave him an angry look:"Nah, I don't care. There's nothing to talk about."  
Renji shook his head: "Since you know all this about him, you're really grumpy, so... and besides, I don't really understand the problem anyway. Just talk, it was fine before."  
"What did I do to deserve this," Sakura replied and crept further into her blanket.  
"Pff. Ask us with your mood", he said and shrugged his shoulders.  
Sakura grumbled.  
"You know I'm right"  
"I don't have to always talk about boys! There is more important stuff"  
"Sakura."  
"Nooo," she replied bitchy.  
"Okay okay, all right," he gave up for the moment.

For a brief moment Sakura wondered why she was so uncomfortable with the whole thing. But it just felt like unnecessary, stupid stress for her. And with that, she quickly put those thoughts away.  
"Anyway, Sorry for the last couple of days. I just have to get the uni stuff done and sort out some things for the exhibition. Then it will be better again... What are you doing today?" she tried to turn into a normal conversation.

-

After she had finished getting ready, Sakura made her way to the studio. Every time she left the house the last few days, she was careful not to run into Sasuke's grandparents.  
Today, however, her luck had run out and Sasuke's grandfather came to meet her from outside.  
"Oh hello Sakura!"  
"Hello," she replied and tried to quickly escape this situation.  
"Good to see you. Sasuke had given us something for you."  
Sakuras stomach turned around. She did not want to deal with this right now.  
"Oh really?", she asked skeptically.  
"Yes, wait a moment!"  
She did not want to be rude and waited at the front door. He handed her a small bag.  
"Is that Sakura?" called Sasuke's grandmother from the background and came to the door, "Sakura, hello, you must know. This boy is horrible when it comes to staying in contact. Maybe I shouldn't say this about my grandson, but that's the way it is. But when we brought Jeju over, he gave us this for you. I hope he didn't do anything bad."  
"Thank you", Sakura replied embarrassed and didn't know what to say.  
"We don't want to hold you up any longer. I'm sure you have a lot to do. That's how it is with you young creative people"  
"Yes," she laughed, "Thanks again. I wanted to go to the studio now, too"  
"That's really nice! Have a good day my dear."  
"Thanks again. You too!"  
And with that, Sakura headed for the bus.

Ino  
  
**Sakura:** Oooff Inoooo, I just met Sasuke's grandparents in the hallway and they gave me something Sasuke gave me. He gave them something after they brought him Jeju. How can you do something like that but not write back. This guy drives me craz  
  
**Ino:** Oh my gooooood, what is it? Something fancy?  
  
**Sakura:** no idea  
  
**Ino:** Maybe he wants to make up for it? don't understand what is happening in his head either, but also not in yours! You haven't texted him either, have you?  
**Sakura:** I dont know what so say  
  
**Ino:** See, I'm sure he doesn't either. You're both acting stupid. But better unpack this quick now, I'm super curious.  
  
**Sakura:** Mhh. I'll do it when I arrive at the studio  
  
**Ino:** Then send me a pic asap.  
  


  


From the bus stop she only had to walk a few minutes to the studio. In general, it was always a little more quiet in the morning in the area and also in the studio. But today nobody seemed to be there yet. She unlocked the door and walked through a small corridor and a small staircase up to her room.  
There she sat down on a small couch and stared at the small bag.  
"I didn't want to deal with you at all," she said to the gift.  
But her curiosity was greater, so she finally opened it.  
In the package was a small book with several signatures on it.  
"Pffff", she exhaled annoyed when she realized that it was an album of Sasuke's band.  
She didn't know what to make of it. How did he get the idea to give it to her?  
She flipped through the book from behind, which was filled with photos of the guys, still not sure if she wanted to pay attention to it anymore, - until she got to the first page.  
Next to some photo cards and stickers, there was a handwritten letter and a folded paper flower.  
She put the flower and the album aside and read the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a hard one. I've got a lot of stuff in my mind but getting there is going to be a tiny bit tricky.  
> Anywaaay this is more of a filler chapter i guess ?


	25. Daydreamin'

"Hey, Sakura, maybe I'm a bit of a coward to write this letter to you so that I don't have to wait for your reaction. But as you may have noticed, I'm not good at this. And even though my fears are overpowering, I wanted to let you know that the time with you has a special place in my heart and I am very grateful to you. Some ease, that I already miss. Sometimes it feels to me like I have to choose between ease and my dream of making music. Nevertheless I am happy that you are also pursuing your own dream, because I know how important it is. And I hope that I can see your exhibition soon. I also hope that you might enjoy this album and see what we have been working on for so long. (I know you could listen to it everywhere. But as a CD it is something special again. And if you don't want it, you can sell it at a good price with all the signatures, haha.) Anyway, but who said that you can't have both in life? Maybe that's why I should not decide on my own when the 'end' should be. And maybe you can have a little patience with me and wait for me and we can see together where it all leads us? Maybe without these many maybes. \- Sasuke"  


Sakura closed the album with the letter inside, held it in her arms in front of her chest, sank deeper into the couch and closed her eyes.  
How could the whole thing become so complicated. Was it even complicated at all or was she making stuff up? Inside of her head everything felt chaotic. She could understand him somehow, but was also confused. She didn't know any more than he did, she hadn't thought about it any further and didn't dare to imagine anything.

She decided not to text Ino, but to let everything sink in. After all, she had come here to work on her exhibition. So Sakura put the album aside.  
Then she connected her phone to the music box and was thinking if she wanted to listen to Sasukes album.  
She couldnt deny that Sasuke had inspired her to paint again. And somewhere she was curious about what kind of music they made.  
She looked for it and pressed Shuffle. It started playing while she was thinking about the organisation of her exhibition.  
In her notebook she had written 'Botanical Dreams' as the general title. She enjoyed painting flowers, and it was somehow about dreams. But after reading this letter from Sasuke, she felt like she couldnt shake his influence off.  
She looked at her To Do list.  
For an exhibition 10-30 paintings would be good, so she wanted to have around 18-20 large pieces ready and maybe some small, simpler ones or some photos that inspired her. She could also offer these as prints if someone was interested, maybe even sell them online. She had already painted ten paintings, including the one of the little boy on the swing hanging from a huge cactus.  
On her list was collaboration, space, date and prices written down.  
Sakura was still considering whether she might prefer to exhibit some of her works in Deidara and Sasori's exhibition first. They were already better known artists, so that Sakura could gain a bit of reach.  
Sasori and Deidara had been a great help in general. For example, she should take 2-3 months to organize the exhibition and set the starting date on a weekend. They had also suggested some rooms to her that were well lit and not too expensive. She still had to look at these, especially if she wanted to do the exhibition in March. Then she could continue to take care of lighting and installation. And she still had to consider at what price she wanted to sell her art. But would people even buy it? Also she should definitely do some advertising online, maybe with an Insta profile.  
So much planning...

From the background, one of the songs distracted her from her thoughts. She started it again from the start to pay more attention to the lyrics. The song was called Daydreamin'.

"Close your eyes slowly  
It's a little unfamilar space, another landscape  
Within the many people that's passing by  
You're facing the moment

[Verses 1:]  
A dream that I don't want to wake up from  
Side-by-side eyes  
Clouds that look a bit different than usual  
Two of them are swimming  
A hand that I don't want to miss  
Just keep walking  
We haven't decided where we're going  
Keep on walking  
I'll set my steps one by one, and then  
I'll follow you one step at a time  
[Chorus:]  
Your little hands and feet  
Your delicate smile  
You're moving away as if you're the last one  
Your little hands and feet  
Your dim smile  
You're saying goodbye as if you're going away  
[...]

The song had something soothing about it. Floating clouds in a dream, being surrounded by people and yet walking one step at a time even not knowing where to. Somehow this song ended in being left by someone. She wasn't sure if boy bands always had to write about love in one way or another, but some things resonated in her.  
She closed her notebook and decided to stop planning for the time being. Instead she started to paint a new picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song while writing this, its not that deep but soothing :D  
> Also i knows, its a pretty short update, but I still dont know how they're supposed to react now. Love is a mess.  
> Any thoughts and feelings you'd like to share and discuss? Maybe I should share some more on tumblr or twitter..


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i was struggling how to combine some things in this story, so maybe this is a bit of a mess. also i tried to get a bit more of sasukes thoughts into this.  
> Hope its okay, feel free to leave some constructive criticism and thoughts :)
> 
> And i also hope everyone is surviving holiday season <3.

Sasuke and his band were on their way from the airport to the hotel. They had a show in a few days at one of the biggest award shows in Sand City, Gaaras' hometown. Plus, they were even nominated for an award, even though they hadn't done anything in so long. It was good that they had regained public attention so quickly. And they were happy to be back on stage with some of their old friends. That was the nice part about these events, the rest was pure stress.

At the airport fans, and their cameras were already waiting for them. While some fans were a little further away just holding up banners and welcoming them, others were just screaming. Protected by their bodyguards, they continued their way to the car.  
Naruto and Suigestu waved and smiled for the cameras. Kabuto followed the two while Gaara walked beside Sasuke. He knew these moments were tiring for him and tried to protect him a little more with an arm around his shoulder.  
In the car, they went over their schedule for the coming days. 

In the hotel they shared the hallway with other bands. Otherwise it would not have been impossible to protect them from unwanted guests. 

After getting ready for bed, they made a last live video for their fans together in Kabutos's room. Nowadays they tried to engage as much as possible with them to build their fanbase.  
Kabuto and Gaara sat in an armchair and started the video, reading out what fans wrote to them. Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke on layed on one of the beds and played along.  
"Hi's" went out to different countries, some fans were asking for spoilers for the next songs, others asked for the band members to do different things. Naruto and Kabuto did their best to amuse the fans. It was after midnight when they started to wind down.

Sasuke shared his room with Naruto.  
"Sometimes I wonder where you get all that energy from," he muttered exhausted as he layed in bed.  
"As a thank you to our fans, I want to do my best! And I'm looking forward to the next days when we'll see the others again. Being on stage together has always been fun".  
Sasuke nodded, "Yes"  
Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed a little more distant than usual.  
"Whats stuck in your head? Sakura still didnt text back?" he finally asked.  
"Nah"  
"Why don't you ask if she got your package. Maybe your grandparents hadn't seen her yet."  
Sasuke considered what his friend was saying. It would feel kind of stupid for him to run after an answer. But maybe Naruto was right, or maybe Sakura wanted to take her time. At least, that's how he would do it when listening to new music or responding to something important. 

As if Naruto could read his mind, he interrupted Sasukes thoughts: "It wouldn't be stupid to ask, you know. Maybe she's insecure, too. You don't know what's going on with her right now, either."  
His best friend was right. And who knows when he'd have the next quiet moment to text at all. He didn't want to leave her in the dark again, either. Besides, he needed to get at least some sleep to have energy for the next few days. Restless thoughts were not helpful there.

He turned his phone on.  
Naruto grinned from his bed: "Good night you fool".  
"Night," Sasuke replied, thinking about what to write. 

Sakura  
  
**Sasuke:** Hey  
  


Okay, that wasn't the best thing he could write. And it was getting late. What could anyone even say in response to something like that. What else could he write.  
Sakura wrote appeared on his screen, though. He waited.  


Sakura  
  
**Sakura:** Hi  
  


That wasnt any progress. Why was she still awake?  


Sakura  
  
**Sasuke:** Why are you still awake?  
  
**Sakura:** Could ask you the same thing.  
  
**Sasuke:** right. just wondering if you got my package  
  
**Sakura:** yes, a few days ago  
  


A few days ago, Sasuke thought, then why hadn't she said anything? The letter had probably been a bad idea. But on the other hand he also hadn't answered for a long time, so he couldn't hold it against her. Another message stopped his train of thoughts.  


Sakura  
  
**Sakura:** Sorry, I didn't know what to write. But I like your album. It even inspired me to make a new picture. When it's done, I'll show it to you if you want. So thanks for that.  
  
**Sasuke:** ok, which song?  
  
**Sakura:** You can guess then  
  


Maybe it wasn't all so bad after all. Something in him rejoiced when she told about her new painting even when their texting felt a bit distant. 

Sakura  
  
**Sakura:** Ino said December is very full for bands? Everything okay on your end?  
  


He wondered, was everything okay? 

Sakura  
  
**Sasuke:** Yes, everything is okay. Having our first show in Sand City this week. you?  
  
**Sakura:** good good. also okay.  
  
**Sasuke:** Are you going to see the show?  
  
**Sakura:** Maybe. If Ino forces me to or I find the time.  
  
**Sasuke:** Okay  
  
**Sakura:** Or if you say it's important to you  
  
**Sasuke:** Hm  
  
**Sakura:** Im trying to sleep now. Don't stay up so late ok?  
  
**Sasuke:** I'll try. Good night.  
  
**Sakura:** Good night! Good luck for the show if we don't text anymore  
  
**Sasuke:** Thank you  
  


Sasuke put his phone away and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't responded to anything in his letter. But it would have felt weird to ask about it. She seemed kind of distant with her short answers but didn't seem angry with him anymore. He guessed this was deserved for not getting in touch for so long. And maybe she had a lot on her mind, too? But maybe they could keep in touch after all, a small ray of hope towards normality. And even though December was really one of the busiest months with all the award and Christmas and year-end shows, her friend Ino (was this her name?) seemed to know about this kind of stuff. Maybe she could explain it better so Sakura would be more understanding. He got annoyed with himseld. He felt like he didn't have time for those thought. Maybe it was better not to text for the time being, but when everything calmed down. He had to concentrate on the coming days anyway.  
He put his headphones in his ears so as not to wake Naruto and looked for something to listen to so he could block out his thoughts and sleep. He really needed the energy.


	27. Late Night Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally finished this one... Im not sure I like how this turned out to be, but Im just putting it out now. You tell me, what you think. I always appreciate input :) 
> 
> Love to ya all <3 
> 
> ~not proof read~

Sakura packed up her things and headed towards the bus stop. It was already late and she had to hurry to catch the last bus. The ride on the night bus would take some time and so Sakura used the time to check her messages, which she had ignored all the time in the studio.  
Ino had sent her a voice message about a date, Renji asked in the group chat when she would be home. Not much else had happened until a message popped up:

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** Are you awake?  
  


She hadn't expected that. Sasuke's last messages had been so short. She had assumed that he was stressed at the moment and had no time for communication of any kind. And that he might be annoyed by her. At least Ino had told her that she might sound a bit dismissive. 

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Yes, I'm on my way home  
  
**Sasuke:** From the studio?  
  
**Sakura:** Yeah, just sitting on the last bus back. So here we are again, still being awake late at night. why are you still up?  
  
**Sasuke:** Working until just now.  
  


Sakura stared at her screen. What was she supposed to answer to that now? She didn't want to make him feel like she didn't want him. But she didn't want to keep him from sleeping. But if she wrote that, Ino would surely grumble again. She finally decided to ask.

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** Oh, why so long? Aren't you super tired then?   
  


Ah! Were two questions perhaps already a lot? Did she seem desperate? She wasn't sure why she was so disjointed about the whole thing.

Sasuke  
  
**Sasuke:** The sound caused problems today and we had to repeat several runs. As a result, the schedule was delayed. Annoying. But I can't sleep that early anyway  
  
**Sakura:** Not that early, it's almost 2! :D   
  
**Sasuke:** Unlike you, at least I'm already in bed.   
  
**Sakura:** Ah, because you miss company to fall asleep?   
  


Sakura had to laugh, the sentence could be misunderstood.

Sasuke  
  
**Sakura:** I mean, without Jeju.  
  
**Sasuke:** Naruto is snoring next to me. Why are you not tired?  
  
**Sakura:** When I'm painting, I don't notice it. But I might have fallen asleep on the bus if we weren't writing.   
  
**Sasuke:** How long do you have to drive?   
  
**Sakura:** Another 30 minute or so, night bus takes forever. Luckily it's not snowing yet.   
  
**Sasuke:** Okay, then we'll text until you get home.   
  
**Sakura:** Ah No need. You'd better go to bed. I don't want to be the one to blame if you're tired tomorrow.  
  
**Sasuke:** Luckily I'm old enough to decide that for myself.   
  
**Sakura:** Mh  
  
**Sakura:** Thanks.  
  
**Sasuke:** How's the painting going?   
  
**Sakura:** Haha, how often you ask  
  
**Sakura:** But is going well at the moment and I can often in the studio. For the exhibition I have about 12 paintings now. wanted to end up with something like 18-20? I definitely have a few more ideas I want to do before the exam period! I just need to keep planning the exhibition itself.  
  
**Sasuke:** Do you have a theme for the exhibition?   
  
**Sakura:** Yeah, well. Why am I so uncomfortable with this. :D Don't laugh ok? :D  
  
**Sasuke:** Ok  
  
**Sakura:** Everything is themed "Botanical Dreams" and has a lot of flowers and plant motifs, always in connection with different dreams. Future dreams, dreams from childhood, nightmares, stuff like that.  
  
**Sasuke:** What a trip to a botanical garden can do, mh?  
  
**Sakura:** It was the right input at the right time. I hope it will be good.  
  
**Sasuke:** I'm sure it will.  
  
**Sakura:** You haven't seen my paintings yet! :D  
  
**Sasuke:** Not my fault.  
  
**Sakura:** It's just hard to share and showcase art, what if no one likes it? I don't know how you can do it so easily.   
  
**Sasuke:** Mh. Sure people decide in the end if it will be successful. But what's the alternative? Not doing it?   
  
**Sakura:** I thought it's easier when you've made it, though.   
  
**Sasuke:** Don't know if there is a "made it".  
  
**Sakura:** So as they say. The way should be the aim?   
  
**Sasuke:** Yes  
  
**Sakura:** But, how do you make music then? With the intention that others have to like it or do you do what you like best?  
  
**Sasuke:** That's always the question isn't it? Do I make something that is mainstream and pleases everyone and can live off it, even in the future. Or do I do something that is primarily just for me. But I can't decide that on my own.  
  
**Sakura:** Mh, yes I see.  
  
**Sasuke:** I still enjoy what I do. Otherwise the whole thing would be pointless. And let's see, if everything goes well, I want to do a solo project next year.  
  
**Sakura:** Uhhh, I'm excited!  
  
**Sasuke:** So, just do what you enjoy doing. The rest will fall into place if you keep at it.  
  
**Sakura:** Thank you. For me, it's just testing the waters. Who knows if I could ever live from it.  
  
**Sasuke:** Would you want to?  
  
**Sakura:** I don't know. I don't dare to think about it yet. Let's see what happens first.  
  
**Sasuke:** I see.  
  
**Sakura:** Well. I'll be home soon, that went by fast. I hope nothing more will keep you awake.  
  
**Sasuke:** That was Naruto's snoring in the first place anyway. Texting was a welcome distraction from it  
  
**Sakura:** Haha, not used to it yet?.  
  
**Sasuke:** Never  
  
**Sakura:** Then only earplugs or headphones will help.  
  
**Sasuke:** Mh. Do you have to get up early tomorrow?  
  
**Sakura:** Just to work.  
  
**Sasuke:** Ah  
  
**Sakura:** Don't judge me. You're also still awake and have much more to do than me.  
  
**Sasuke:** I didn't say anything.  
  
**Sakura:** But, I have to say, now that I know what youre doing I finally understand a bit better why our time relaxing back in the summer was so important to you  
  
**Sasuke:** Yes, that's over for now. December is award season and many shows are coming up. Not sure if I'll be home at all. But it's good that we get so much attention after our break.   
  
**Sakura:** I see, Im happy for you then. And If you ever need a rest, you know where I live.  
  
**Sakura:** Anyway, Im home now. Thanks for staying awake  
  
**Sasuke:** No problem.  
  
**Sakura:** Sleep well Sasukeee. And good luck the next days!  
  
**Sasuke:** Thanks. Good night Sakura.  
  


Sakura put her cell phone aside in bed and closed her eyes. She reflected. She felt a little lighter and was glad that they were getting a little closer again. She would have liked to write longer, but that would have been really stupid with getting up early tomorrow. And they could write again some other time, couldn't they?


End file.
